


Time and Again

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Losing Time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cesarean Section, Childbirth, Closet Sex, Cowgirl Position, Desk Sex, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Taking on added responsibilities to help the Hokage, Shikamaru Nara overworks himself and forgets to take his heat suppressants.The realization strikes him just as Naruto Uzumaki is returning from a mission.[This is a stand-alone story. It can be read on its own without the rest of the series. Now with sequel!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I present to the wonderful NaruShika shipping community, what I believe to be the first Naruto/Shikamaru ABO smut on AO3! Get ready for multiple chapters of Alpha/Omega heat and post-heat smut. The tags will update as we go depending upon the smut for each chapter. 
> 
> Just keep in mind there is a bit of mild, dubiously consented kissing at the beginning as Naruto does unexpectedly walk in on Shikamaru in heat, and he's an alpha. Shikamaru makes his desires quite clear before any real sex begins.
> 
> This was beta read by the amazing FourCornerHolmes. Please check out their sweet stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes). 
> 
> While this is a part of the larger "Losing Time" series, it is a stand-alone story and can be read as such. :)
> 
> Damn, I hope ya'll enjoy this.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a growing headache, Shikamaru shifted the agenda to the top of another paper pile. With the next Hokage Summit quickly approaching, he had to get Kakashi to sign off on the revised agenda before he could email it out to the other kage. Once that was done, he had to look over the Intelligence Division's budget report, finalize the second draft of Bill 12, and submit the application for the new training grounds to the council.

With a sigh, the newly promoted jounin leaned back in the Hokage's chair and tried his best to ignore how feverish his skin felt. Maybe he'd picked up that flu bug currently going around. The sun had gone down _ hours _ago, but there was still so much to do. The paperwork was endless. Kakashi would still be here if Shikamaru hadn't sent him home. The Rokudaime would've been useless, even if he had stayed. His mind didn't stray far from Iruka-sensei and their Six-month-old son lately.

Shikamaru couldn't really blame him, especially with Houki-chan being so sick lately. No amount of lectures or reassurance from Iruka-sensei would stop Kakashi from worrying about their little miracle. Honestly, Shikamaru thought his Hokage was exactly where he needed to be at the moment, home with his husband and son.

It's why he was still here, long past the time most others retired for the night. He had reassured Kakashi he could handle the paperwork. He wasn't the Hokage's personal aid for nothing. Shikamaru knew exactly what he signed up for when he volunteered for the position. It was all necessary experience if he was going to be Naruto's advisor.

He was almost guaranteed to be Naruto's right-hand man at this point.

The scroll he was holding clattered to the desk with a frustrated grunt. He'd been reading the same passage for the last ten minutes.

"Come on Shikamaru, get it together."

Running a hand across his brow, Shikamaru tugged at his high-collared shinobi shirt. The jounin felt feverish all evening, but it had steadily worsened as the hours dragged by. When was the last time he'd gotten sick? As a genin? Before that? How troublesome. There was too much to do, too many people counting on him to stop now. Fever or not.

Ignoring the clock ticking close to midnight on the office laptop, Shikamaru picked the scroll back up. He shifted in the Hokage's chair, trying to get comfortable. The cotton of his uniform brushed against his heated skin, causing goosebumps to rise along his arms. Damn it, he still couldn't focus. When had it gotten this hot in here? Was the air conditioning on the fritz again?

Exasperated, and more than a little annoyed, Shikamaru unbuckled his new flak jacket and shrugged it over the back of his chair. That felt a little better. Shikamaru reclined, letting his head fall against the backrest. Was this his body's way of telling him to slow down? Maybe he was overdoing it a bit.

Inhaling deep and slow, Shikamaru let his eyes slide shut, his muscles relax. Resting for a few minutes wouldn't hurt. He'd been sifting through paperwork for hours. When did he last take a break? Had he even had supper tonight? Not that he felt particularly hungry…

The uncommon warmth washed over his skin, leaving his face flushed. Shikamaru breathed deeper, trying to slow the frantic pounding of his heart in his ears. The jounin could feel the heat tingling in his cheeks, coiling heavily through his lower stomach-

_ I took my heat suppressant this afternoon, right? _

Shikamaru's eyes flew open in realization just as the office door banged against the wall, groaning on its hinges. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I got that scroll-"

Naruto Uzumaki stopped short in the doorway, blue eyes wide and slowly darkening. He inhaled sharply, irises dilating. Without a word, he stepped inside the office, closing the door silently behind him. Naruto pressed his hand to the wall, a shimmer of chakra activating the office's wards. Seal patterns lit up the wall, crisscrossing in patterns of glowing red. Shikamaru knew exactly what each did. Silencing, chakra cloaking, entry barrier.

"Naruto…" The jounin stood, hands braced palm-flat on the desk before him. The heat in his stomach curled into a tight burn that stole the very air from his lungs. Not good. This wasn't good at all. Naruto was an alpha and he-

He was staring right at Shikamaru.

Gritting his teeth, the jounin shifted his weight from one foot to the other to relieve his growing arousal. Need already clawed at the back of his mind, dulling his normally sharp intellect to a primordial base response. Shikamaru pulled in a shaky breath. Alpha scent clogged his nose, citrus and ozone, like the billow of stormy winds over an open field.

Unique, dangerous, and oh so Naruto.

"Are you in pain, Shika?" The raw edge of Naruto's voice sent a shiver down his spine. He knew that tone, the wild influence of Kurama on his jinchuuriki.

"N...no." Shikamaru shook his head, forced his mind to work through the rising heat. He burned from the inside out, felt like his very blood boiled within his veins. "I-I need-" The jounin curled in on himself, half bent over the desk where Kakashi's laptop and documents were carefully piled. Slick dampened his pants.

Naruto's scent spiked so sharply Shikamaru's knees almost buckled with the urge to drop and present to such a strikingly powerful alpha. "N-Naruto…" The jounin pressed his face to the wood in a vain attempt to cool his flushed face. "Alpha…"

Hands gripped his shoulders tightly and yanked him forward. Half falling over the Hokage’s desk, Shikamaru's head shot up, startled, from the sudden jerk. Naruto's mouth smashed down on his own, rough and insistent. One hand went from his shoulder to the back of Shikamaru's head and held firm. Demanding lips forced him to submit, prodded his mouth open to twine their tongues together.

A strangled groan caught in the jounin's throat. The heat flared inside him, burned up his spine like a raging inferno to muddle his mind until he was a trembling mess. Shikamaru grasped his friend's black jacket with both hands, clutching the soft fabric in a final effort to keep himself grounded. Naruto's taste was just as intoxicating as his scent. He held command of Shikamaru's mouth, the way their lips worked against each other -the slide of tongue, and graze of fangs that left him shuddering.

Naruto touched like a man starved for affection. Bandaged fingers grazed the jounin's heated cheeks, caressed across his jawline and down his throat, curled around his nape, dug into his ponytail, and smoothed down his heaving chest to the top of his ribs. Then Naruto snarled and hauled him across the desk in one fluid motion.

Stacks of legal documents fluttered to the floor, scattering in a mess at Naruto's feet. Shikamaru's knee stuck Kakashi's laptop and sent it clattering to the ground, momentarily forgotten. "Naruto-" His back hit the oak wood, words cut off by the blond's seeking mouth.

The kiss was awkward from their upside-down angle -noses bumped chins, teeth clicked. Shikamaru pulled away, head shifting back as he gasped for breath. Fingers dug into his collar, yanking the material down as Naruto's mouth burned a trail down his throat. His nose pressed to Shikamaru's collarbone, just by the juncture of his neck. "You smell so good, Shika."

Heat spiked inside him to an unbearable degree. It burned away the last of his resolve, lit ablaze in his very core with an intensity he never experienced during a heat before. Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut. Was this because he missed taking his suppressants? Had he ever experienced a raw heat in the four years since he presented? _ No _, there was never a safe place or time to -not with Akatsuki, a destroyed village, war, death, clan politics, reformation…

_ 'A strong alpha means safety, protection', _ the primordial part of his hindbrain cooed, ' _ he'll give exactly what's needed, he'll feel so good…' _

"...Alpha." His mouth formed the word without him realizing it. His tongue darted out to lick his kiss-swollen lips, unaware of the slight tremble to his chin. "I-I can't…" _ He couldn't think! _ Need clawed at his mind, his body, his very _ soul. _His hands shook as they sank into Naruto's hair, drew their foreheads together. The sharp spike of alpha sent pulled a heady, desperate moan from Shikamaru. "Naruto, please!"

The responding snarl was so bestial, Shikamaru's eyes flew open, locked with Naruto's, and gasped. Red replaced blue, irises slit, wild and dangerous. Those kitsune-like eyes seemed to bore right through him. "You're mine."

Naruto flipped him so suddenly, he almost went face-first into the Hokage's desk. Clawed hands grasped his hips, pulled him to the desk's edge. Shikamaru's feet hit the floor, the heavy weight of alpha on his back keeping him pressed down, bent so his entire torso pushed into the desk.

Deeply ingrained shinobi instincts had him jerk and squirm in the sudden pin. His hips twisted back and down, dragged right across Naruto's painfully hard, cloth-clad cock. Shikamaru shuddered and stilled, a guttural plea slipping past trembling lips with his laboured breathing, "fuck me, fuck me _ please!!" _

A ferocious growl rumbled by his left ear. Slick-soaked shinobi-grade pants were suddenly yanked down. The fabric bunched around his hips. Shikamaru was vaguely aware of a zipper being tugged down, a brief rustle of clothes. Naruto's hands were two hot points of contact on his hips, drawing him back and-

Shikamaru wailed so loudly, the silencing seals lit up along the office walls.

-Naruto was inside him, thick and hard, sinking deep, pushing him open in ways he'd never been before, claiming him with the harsh press and drag of flesh against flesh.

The blond was so perfectly, punishingly persistent in his demands. Shikamaru's entire world was still spinning when Naruto pulled back and thrust deeper, rougher the second, third, fourth times. The jounin pillowed his cheek on a curled arm, his opposite hand reaching back to grasp Naruto's wrist from where he held his hips. Nails dug deep, leaving small abrasions along tanned skin.

"Harder, please Alpha!!" The force of Naruto's thrusts drove his stomach into the desk, made the oak groan beneath the force and their combined weight. Those clawed hands directed him every few thrusts, making him arch, his hips twist and push back more firmly until he struck something deep inside Shikamaru that stole his breath and left him seeing stars. Naruto zeroed in on the spot, sinking deep to strike at it with each drag of his cock.

Pleasure coiled through his loins and lower stomach. Every nerve ending seemed to come alive at once. Shikamaru's moans, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the office. The seals buzzed around them, bathing the pair in a red tint. His hands pushed out, sending more papers askew.

"Naruto!!" Curling his fingers around the desk's edges, Shikamaru rocked back until the blond's hips pillowed against his ass.

"Damn it, Shikamaru," Naruto cursed against his shoulder. Fangs dragged down the side of his neck, a hot tongue dipped into the groove of his collarbone. "You feel so fucking amazing."

His head swam in the pleasure sizzling through his system like liquid fire. The ache in his untouched cock was almost painfully delicious. "Alpha, please, I… I-I-..." 

'_ Take his seed, bare his pup, reward him for being such a good alpha,' _ primal urges rang through Shikamaru's heat-addled mind, giving voice to deeply ingrained instincts, " _ he feels so perfect inside…" _

Groaning, Shikamaru rubbed his face across the desk, trying to get the cool oak to relieve the burning in his flushed cheeks. The attempt was in vain. He found himself giving in. "...Alpha, i-inside… cum inside, please."

The blond shuddered hard along the length of Shikamaru's back. "F-Fuck, Shika…" Naruto's tongue traced the shell of his ear and bit down hard. Shikamaru's head tilted to the side on instinct, giving the Alpha easier access to his neck. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes! Alpha, _ yes!!"  
_

An approving growl rumbled against his skin. A hand left his hip and closed around the base of Shikamaru's aching cock. Calloused fingers slid up, and across the head, gathering precum to smear along his length on the downward stroke.

"Alpha!" Shikamaru arched with a cry, slid his legs further apart and shoved his hips back in a desperate attempt to take Naruto deeper. Sweat clung his standard-issue shinobi blues to feverish skin. "Fill me please!!" The fire burning through his thighs and lower stomach lit into an inferno centred at those two points of contact and seemed to come to a head abruptly.

The world exploded in a rush behind his eyes. All Shikamaru could do was hang on. He jerked up, back slamming into Naruto's chest, his head tumbling back to his shoulder. The jounin stiffened and clenched around the thick length inside him. Naruto snarled his name, hips striking hard against Shikamaru's ass. His cock pulsed, shots of hot cum coating Shikamaru's inner walls. 

The pair collapsed forward onto the desk. Naruto's arms braced his weight on either side of Shikamaru's head. Hot lips trailed kisses along his neck and jaw, easing him down from the mind-blowing high of their joint releases.

Boneless and utterly satisfied, Shikamaru sank into the oak with a groan. The blazing inferno inside him dulled to a simmer, an ever-present reminder his heat had just begun. A whiskered cheek nuzzled against his own, tanned hands smoothed down his back, across the exposed skin of his hips and ass. Gentle, attentive, the light caresses slowly eased tension from his jittery muscles.

With a final kiss to the exposed skin beneath his ear, Naruto untangled their bodies. Pushing himself onto shaky legs, Shikamaru turned to watch his friend. Naruto was fixing his orange pants with fumbling fingers, eyes averted and face flushed crimson.

They so needed to talk about what just happened. 

"N-Naruto," he croaked, voice hoarse from screaming. He leaned back against the desk for support. Swallowing hard, Shikamaru cleared his throat with a cough and tried again. "You… you didn't do anything wrong."

The blond's eyes flickered to his face, blue irises still red-rimmed with Kurama's chakra. "Did I hurt you?"

Inhaling deeply, Shikamaru shook his head. "No." He could feel his cheeks starting to burn again, feverish and flushed. Damn, had he stayed on his heat suppressants too long or was this a biological response to Naruto's tangy alpha scent still heavy in the room? "You didn't do anything I didn't ask for."

_ That I didn't beg for. _The thought weighed heavily in the back of Shikamaru's mind.

Naruto studied him for a moment, his expression grimmer than he'd ever seen it before. "I wanted to get you home so you'd be safe, but then you called me _ alpha _ and I-I just couldn't…" Stepping closer, the blond tucked Shikamaru's half-hard cock into his boxers pulled his pants up over his hips. "It took all I had not to knot you," he added breathlessly.

Shikamaru startled, eyes rounding. "What?" The confession sent a fresh wave of heat licking through his veins. The jounin's legs weakened and buckled, flesh slick wetting straight through his boxers. "You can't mean that." Knotting rarely occurred outside highly compatible pairs, the ones with the potential to become mates.

Naruto's arms closed around him, pressing them intimately together chest-to-chest, hips-to-hips. "I wanted to knot you, Shika," he admitted a second time, eyes bleeding crimson with each word. His hardened cock slid across Shikamaru's, pulling a strangled moan from the feverish jounin.

Shikamaru's fingers dug into his friend's shoulders, grabbing handfuls of black and orange material. Fresh need clawed at his insides, heated his already overstimulated body. "Stay with me, Naruto." The words were spoken abruptly, but Shikamaru found he meant each one. "Spend my heat with me."

"Shikamaru," Naruto shuddered, eyes darkening with barely restrained lust and affection, "are you sure you want that?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. They'd grown close since childhood. Outside Chouji and Ino, Naruto was his dearest friend. "You make me feel safe," he added, just to show how certain he truly was.

Shikamaru had been on suppressants for over three years, twice the medically recommended amount of time. The heat would be bad, he could feel it in his body, in the urgency already making him tremble even in the short time since their coupling.

Naruto choked on a moan, his arms tightening around the jounin. "Your place or mine?"

Shikamaru felt his friend's hands shift into a tiger seal against his back, ready to shunshin them both as soon as he had the location. "Yours, I'm not dealing with Mom while in heat." He pressed closer to the blond, arms encircling his shoulders to anchor them together for the jump.

Naruto nodded, chakra building for the shunshin, only to falter at the last minute. "I've never been with an omega in heat before, Shika," he confessed, hesitant in his uncertainty. "I don't know what to do to look after you besides, well," he motioned to the Hokage desk helplessly.

"Troublesome man," Shikamaru huffed and leaned in just enough to press their foreheads together. His lips brushed lightly across Naruto's. "Just be you, that'll be enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, oh boy, THIS chapter. The damn thing got away from me and just KEPT GOING! So yeah, that happened. I hope ya'll enjoy this smutty chapter. 
> 
> Cause it's ALL sex.

Naruto’s small apartment was every bit as cluttered as Shikamaru remembered. Naruto brought them in between his kotatsu and bed. His arms remained locked firmly around the jounin even after the last bit of shunshin smoke dissipated. Despite the apartment’s small size, it was impeccably clean -most definitely Iruka-sensei's influence- with a cozy air from Naruto’s many years living there.

The glowing embers of his heat sizzled just beneath his skin, elevating Shikamaru’s temperature to the point he flushed right into his collar. Naruto must have picked up on the change, as his alpha scent went haywire. Citrus and ozone overwhelmed his senses and left him trembling, even while the primal part of his mind almost sang with eagerness. “Alpha,” he ground out the title, silently beckoning to be taken.

Those crimson, slitted eyes slid closed, head tilting as his friend nuzzled into the crook of Shikamaru’s neck. Inhaling deeply, a soft growl rumbled through Naruto’s chest. “Fuck, you smell so good.” Clawed hands curled through his thick shinobi shirt. “And you’re all mine.”

Shikamaru’s fingers tangled through blond locks and yanked. Naruto tumbled into the kiss, lips eagerly parting to claim and taste. It was more addictive than drugs. He wanted to sink into the feel of those strong hands, the broad chest and heart beating so frantically in time with his own.

Need already clawed at the back of his mind, lighting his nerve endings ablaze with yearning. A jerk of the zipper had Naruto's black jacket open, the white shirt beneath sinfully pure against all that tanned skin. The blond shrugged it off without breaking the kiss. It dropped to the floor, forgotten.

Large hands smoothing down his back dragged a muffled moan from the jounin. Shikamaru arched, a startled gasp forcing him to finally break the liplock. His face flushed, the feverish heat tinting his cheeks red.

Naruto grabbed his ass.

Kneading the pliable fresh, Naruto dropped to his knees. A whiskered cheek nuzzled against the prominent bungle in Shikamaru's pants. Crimson irises peered up at him. The blond grinned wide enough to show a flash of fang. Shikamaru watched with reverent awe as those sharp canines caught hold of his fly and dragged it down. His pants loosened around his hips, fresh slick soaking his already damp boxers.

Naruto nosed his pants farther open, tugged his boxers down just enough and swallowed Shikamaru's cock whole. "Fuck, Naruto!!" His hands flew to blond hair, twisting around the ruly spikes. If not for Naruto's uncompromising hold on his ass, his legs would've buckled.

Pleasure shot up Shikamaru's spine. The moist warmth engulfing his cock made his hips quiver. Naruto’s nose dug into wiry, dark curls each time he pushed forward. His tongue circled the base of Shikamaru’s cock, stroking up to laved over the head and massage the sensitive glands.

“Alpha...” Shikamaru dissolved into a moaning, shaking mess above him. “Alpha, please.” Heat coiled tighter in his lower stomach with every swipe of the blond's tongue. The light graze of teeth along his sensitive length made him shudder. Tanned fingers hooked into his waistband by each hip. Claws brushed his skin, leaving goosebumps behind. Little tugs in time to the lap of Naruto's tongue across his aching cock, pulled his pants down to bunch around his knees.

The jounin's face flushed, acutely aware of the slick coating his inner thighs. Naruto's hands smoothed down his bare ass, kneading the pliable flesh in an almost teasing manner. It wasn't long before the blond's fingers were coated in slick. Naruto sucked on his cock head, slowly easing inch after inch past his tongue. Two fingers dipped between Shikamaru's ass cheeks as pressed inside.

With a harsh cry, his hips buckled forward, hands digging into his friend's blond hair. His cock stuck the back of Naruto's throat and Shikamaru saw stars.

A startled gag was his response. Naruto stiffened, throat constricting in a struggle to adjust. He didn't pull back, didn't even complain. Instead, he crooked his fingers inside Shikamaru, causing the jounin's hips to buckle again. Naruto's strangled moan sent little vibrations up his cock that almost brought him to his knees.

"F-Fuck, Naruto," he groaned, hands sliding through blond locks to cradled the back of his head. A squeeze of his ass and firm tug at his hips persisted until Shikamaru thrust forward, forcing Naruto to deep-throat his aching cock. Need burned through his stomach, lit the very blood in his veins ablaze.

Each roll of that tongue across his cock head, the twist of fingers buried knuckle-deep inside him, the hot, wet warmth of Naruto's mouth, drove him closer to the edge. "Alpha!" Even as white-hot pleasure shot up his spine and he spilled his seed down Naruto's throat, his instincts screamed for more. He shook with an urgency to be filled by more than just fingers. "I need you."

Next breath, Shikamaru found himself being dragged forward, straight into Naruto's waiting arms. Impatient hands worked one leg free of his pants. Zippers were tugged, clothes pushed aside to haphazardly bunch around limbs and hips. Tanned hands went to his bare thighs, smoothed overheated, bare flesh as Shikamaru straddled the blond.

He pushed down just as Naruto thrust up. They came together, so rough and deep, he felt his friend's hips hug his ass. Slick coated his inner walls, making Naruto's first few thrusts an easy, toe-curling slide. "R-Right there." Groaning softly, Shikamaru shifted onto his knees and squeezed the alpha's hips with his legs. A slight arch of Naruto's back pressed his cock right against that hot, aching spot inside him. "Fuck, stay right there."

"Shit, Shika!" Naruto's claws bit into his skin when his hold tightened. Hips quivering, he complied. A rocking twist of the blond's hips stuck his cock hard against Shikamaru's prostate.

"Alpha!" Pleasure shot up his spine, making him clench around the thick cock inside him. The jounin's head spun, felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. His normally sharp mind softened with primal instincts, each thrust pushing him closer to giving in to that little voice again: _ "He feels so good, take his knot, take his seed. Strong alphas always sire strong pups. He'll protect, he'll cherish…"  
_

Heat coiled in his stomach, flood through his veins like moulting fire. "A-Alpha, your knot…" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think beyond the wanton need and the delirious satisfaction of Naruto's cock stretching him open, filling him so utterly and completely. "Knot me, please." He could feel the unfamiliar swell building at the base of Naruto's cock, pressing insistently to his rim with each thrust.

The alpha's scent spiked, leaving the air heavy with a citrusy ozone smell. Naruto's hands cupped the curve of his ass, kneading pliant, slick-damp flesh. "Damn it, Shika, I want to." He sucked a dark hickey just below Shikamaru's ear, worrying the pale flesh between sharp canines. "I want to so bad."

"I need it, your knot, _you,_ Alpha, Naruto…" Shikamaru's fingers dug into the blond's shoulders, head dipping to catch his flounder mouth in a desperate kiss. Teeth clashed from the ferocity, lips swelled and red when Naruto finally pulled back. "Please, please, please," he murmured fervently.

Snarling, Naruto drew him closer, bringing them chest-to-chest. A slight angling of hips, a hard, rocking thrust, and Shikamaru screamed, “Alpha!!”

Something thick and massive pressed into him, filling him more completely than any cock ever had. The stretch was delicious, bordered on an overwhelming burn that sizzled right up his spine. His entire body tensed and shook from the pleasure. Tears blurred his vision. His head fell forward against Naruto’s shoulder. The blond seemed to fill every inch, every bit of his senses until all he could see, all he could think about was the powerful alpha locked so deep inside him. “N-Naruto…”

“So good,” His friend nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing deep. “‘smell so good, all mine.” Naruto rutted into him, thrusts a deep, rocking motion the struck his prostate over and over again.

Turning his face into the alpha’s neck, Shikamaru twisted his hips, grinding down as wanton lust made his stomach clench. His hand kneaded Naruto's chest through his shirt, smoothed over the toned muscles hidden beneath cotton and mesh armour. “Alpha!” The jounin cried, head spinning, as he teetered on the very edge of oblivion. 

Naruto tilted his hips just so, his cock head jutted against just the right spot and Shikamaru came completely undone. The world shattered white behind his tightly clenched eyes. _Fire,_ he was on fire. Every inch from fingertips to curling toes sang with desire. His release stained his friend’s white shirt. Shikamaru watched with delirious awe as Naruto yanked it off and threw it aside. “A-Alpha, cum inside please,” Only half aware of what he was saying through the mind-shattering ecstasy, the words tumbled from his mouth in a lustful frenzy. “F-Feels so good, I-I want more of your seed, _ please...” _

“Fuck, Shikamaru!” Naruto cried heatedly against his lips, stole breathless, half-formed kissed. The alpha’s hips stuttered, jerking in a way that tugged at the knot tying them together and dragged a shaky moan from Shikamaru. A sudden rush of heat flooded deep inside him, flushing Shikamaru’s skin rosy. He keened, Naruto’s seed satisfying his deepest primordial instincts. 

_"He'll make such beautiful, blue eyes pups." _The voice cooed in the back of Shikamaru's mind.

The high lingered longer the second time, leaving him pliant, relaxed, and completely vulnerable. When Shikamaru finally came back to himself, he was laid out on the floor. Naruto stretched across him, red-slitted eyes fixed on his flushed face. Shifting ever so slightly, his blushed several shades deeper. “N-Naruto…” Shikamaru licked his lips, swallowing hard. The knot hadn’t softened, nor had Naruto’s cock. They remained locked intimately together.

Shikamaru groaned softly, eyes fluttering closed. Clenching around the knot instinctively, a full-body shudder rippled through him. He felt boneless, sunken into the wooden tiles like spilt molasses, but still, his cock stirred. Fire licked at his insides. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out again. This wasn’t good.

They were losing all control.

Naruto rubbed one hand up and down his bare leg, from knee to hip. The other hand snagged his shirt hem, tugged the thick, shinobi-grade material to bunch beneath his arms. A whiskered cheek nuzzled against his bare stomach, softly nosed the skin by his naval. Hot lips trailed up his sternum.

“Alpha…” Sinking into the kisses with a moan, Shikamaru stretched out beneath the alpha. His head fell back against the floor, hips involuntarily arching into the coaxing caresses. Heat licked anew through his lower stomach, sizzling to the surface with his hardening arousal. Shikamaru was vaguely aware he’d gotten off without his cock being touched.

_ Having Naruto inside him was more of a turn on.  
_

The sudden realization left the jounin lightheaded and trembling. Naruto’s hands slipped beneath his hips, squeezed his ass and slid up his back, fingers pressing along the curve of his spine. “D-Damn it, Naruto.” It was almost too much for his already overly stimulated skin.

Red eyes shifted to his face briefly, dark and challenging. Something warm and wet flicked across his left nipple. Shikamaru startled, hands flying to twist through blond locks. _ That was his tongue! _ The delirious thought flew through his spinning mind, leaving him in light-headed astonishment. He let out a lungful of air when Naruto leaned down to close his lips around a nipple and sucked. All Shikamaru's blood seemed to rush right to his cock to leave him hard and aching again.

"Alpha, alpha _ please," _ he gasped and shook when Naruto switched and bit down hard enough to leave a ring of teeth impressions around his right nipple. Shikamaru knew the gesture for what it was, a possessive way of claiming an omega without marking them as a mate.

"You're so perfect, my Shika," the blond praised. His hands were two hot points of contact trailing down the jounin's back, across his hips and over his ass. Nimble fingers dipped between his asscheeks, stroking their apex until Shikamaru was a moaning, shaking mess beneath him.

Then finally, _ finally, _ Naruto's hand closed around his aching cock and Shikamaru couldn't think anymore. He burned inside and out with Naruto's cock, his knot, his hands, his lips, all of it was too much and yet not enough. "Move, Alpha, please move. I-I need-!" He needed, oh how he needed! Shikamaru rolled his hips, enticing, pleading with both his body and his words.

Naruto rocked into him, deep and hard enough to make them both moan anew. The knot still held. It restricted Naruto's movements, pulled maddeningly at Shikamaru's inner walls with each drag of his cock. Naruto stroked him in time to those grinding, probing thrusts, making the jounin jerk and arch beneath him needily.

Shikamaru curled around his friend and hooked his legs over his hips. His hands alternated between carting through blond locks and kneading the taut muscles in his shoulders and upper back. The room bled away until all he could see was Naruto. All there was, all that mattered at that moment was this man.

Just Naruto.

When the blond moved to kiss him, Shikamaru met his advances, lips parting eagerly to taste and take what was so easily given -Naruto's affection and trust.

His friend stiffened and shook above him, every muscle stretched tautly. Garbled half moans were muffled by their kiss. Clawed fingers dug fresh bruises into his hips. The sudden rush of seed, thick, potent and so deep inside him, pushed Shikamaru over the edge. The world exploded white behind his eyes, every nerve ending buzzing from the overwhelming rush.

Naruto's full weight dropped onto him, pinning him to the floor. Grunting from the impact, Shikamaru's legs fell from the blond's hips. His heat ebbed back to a low smoulder that let the full force of his fatigue wash over him. Naruto nosed into the crook of his neck, scenting deeply but showing no indication of moving.

They were both exhausted.

Shikamaru's head rolled to the side on instinct, giving the blond better access to his neck when he felt a graze of fang and lazy kisses get pressed to his overheated skin. Raking a hand through spiky, dishevelled blond hair, he massaged Naruto's nape with his fingers. Tanned hands ghosted over his bare ribs and hips. The intimacy of those gentle caresses and kisses left Shikamaru trembling. “Naruto,” he murmured and shifted just enough to coax his friend into a clumsy, tired kiss.

Shuddering, the alpha nuzzled into his neck once more before all but melting into the kiss. A few blinks mostly returned his eyes to their normal blue. Just a slender ring of red remained at his irises’ peripheral. The knot softened enough for Naruto to pull out. Shikamaru bit his lip to keep from whimpering at the sudden loss.

Keeping close, Naruto smoothed his hands across the jounin’s quivering thighs. “You-,” he swallowed hard, voice raspy from the growls and snarls. “You alright, Shika?”

“Mhm,” he hummed in response, eyes half-lidded and body relaxed. The fatigue left his limbs heavy and sluggish. It took all his energy to fling an arm over his eyes. Moving was too troublesome and the floor felt strangely comfortable with Naruto’s arms around him, “just tired.”

“Okay, Shika, I’ll take care of you.” Naruto’s weight suddenly disappeared.

Shikamaru shivered, suddenly cold without the extra body heat. He was vaguely aware of water running somewhere off to the right, and footsteps. A cool cloth slid across the jounin’s bare stomach, the dipped between his legs, making his muscles quiver slightly. “...Thanks.”

The jounin blinked up at Naruto when his fingers closed around his wrist. “Come on, Shika, the bed’s comfier.” Gently, but persistent coaxing got them both onto the bed.

Sinking into the mattress, Shikamaru groaned softly. Sleep tugging at the back of his mind. Gentle fingers rid him of the rest of his clothes, baring him in Naruto’s company for the first time. The bed dipped then and Naruto flopped unceremoniously at his side. A bandaged hand sought his own, lacing their fingers together with a sigh.

Using the last of his strength, Shikamaru cracked an eye open and immediately froze. Blood went in two directions: to his face and his cock. “Wh-what the...?”

Naruto was _butt naked!_

_ When the heck did he get that handsome? _Shikamaru was gawking, he knew he was, but damn it all if he couldn’t look away. Naruto’s cheeks flushed in a way that only highlighted his tanned skin. “Ah, Shikamaru, y-you’re kinda staring,” The blond stammered, his bandaged hand scratching his cheek awkwardly.

Wasn’t a flustered Naruto _ very _appealing?

Damn, just _ damn. _

Had he always been this attracted to his friend or was his heat influencing him that much? Ah well, he’d have plenty of time to analyze that later. “Sorry, got lost in thought.” Rolling onto his side, Shikamaru pulled Naruto in for a light kiss.

“It’s fine,” Naruto’s arms closed around him as he nuzzled their foreheads together. “That’s what I like best about you.”

“You like me because I think a lot,” he rephrased blankly.

“Yeah!” Grinning, Naruto’s hands slid up his back, drawing them closer together. “You’re always thinking, always planning. I never have to worry cause I know you can come up with a solution for anything, Shika. I trust you to have my back, ya know? When I become Hokage, you’ll be my advisor.”

The jounin stared at the blond in surprise. A strange warmth filled his chest as Shikamaru gave Naruto a lopsided smile. “Damn right I will be.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the heat sex continues. I hope ya'll brought your smut goggles cause it's go time!

Hot water hit Shikamaru's feverish skin with a dragged-out groan. The shower quickly soaked his hair, weighing the thick mass down over his shoulders. Wet clumps clung to his neck, trapping the feverish heat in his face until his cheeks flushed softly. 

Arms curling against the wall of Naruto's shower stall, the jounin rested his head against the cool ceramic. A deep, exhausted ache had settled in his body, despite having slept like a rock the last four hours. With a sigh, his eyes slipped closed as Shikamaru let the water wash the sweat, slick, and semen from his skin. 

It was a temporary measure at best. Shikamaru could already feel fresh slick beginning to build between his thighs. He'd just felt so disgusting waking up like that. He supposed three days of on and off sex would do that to a person. Not that he had much experience to compare it to. This was only his third heat and by far the most _ intense _ he'd ever experienced. He knew it had to do with the extended time he spent on suppressants. But really, who had time for a heat when world war broke out on the heels of their entire village being decimated? Certainly not him. 

Still, how long was this going to last? Shikamaru knew heats averaged three to five days depending on the omega. His last two were on the shorter side, peaking on day two and petering out by the third. Yet, the urgency inside him hadn't eased. It continued to build and ebb in heated waves that almost made him lose his mind sometimes. 

Being with Naruto was the only thing that eased the need enough to eat, to sleep, to even _ think. _

This was bad. Shikamaru knew it was bad. That didn't stop him from begging, pleading, sometimes outright screaming for his friend to fuck him. He wanted it. Every single time he wanted Naruto inside him, pinning him down and filling him in ways he'd never been before. It didn't matter how or where as long as Naruto's arms were around him.

_ How many times have we had sex? _It wasn't the first time the question posed itself. Naruto's apartment wasn't that big. They'd definitely sullied most surfaces capable of holding their combined weight. He absentmindedly started to count each time off on his fingers. Kakashi's desk, then on the floor, twice on the bed, then the kitchen table when Naruto had the intention of cooking while he slept. Shikamaru awoke to delirious need burning through him and literally jumped the unsuspecting alpha. Naruto made the cutest noises when surprised.

Even the walls, dresser, and genkan weren't spared.

And then there was the _kotatsu._

Sage help him. He'd never be able to look at Naruto's kotatsu without turning bright red again. His friend's preference for kotatsu fucking wasn't _ quite _ a fetish, but it straddled the line a little too closely. Shikamaru had found himself face down against the wood, on his back atop it, and under it with the quilt deliciously overstimulating his sensitive flesh. He'd found himself sitting on it, tied to the kotatsu's short legs and a few more creative uses of the damn thing Shikamaru hadn't even considered. Naruto brought his unpredictability into sex. 

_ Fuck if that wasn't hot. _

Shikamaru ran out of fingers. 

He bit back a moan. They'd fucked sixteen times over the last three days. Of those couplings, Naruto had knotted him five separate times. The realization alone was enough to curl fresh heat through his lower stomach. His cock stirred, quickly hardening with the wanton need rising inside him. "...Fuck."

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru's fingers curled around the base of his cock. Water eased the slide of his hand as he slowly worked himself over. He bit back a half-choked whimper as slick completely coated his inner thighs. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough. His instincts screamed at him to go to his alpha, to get what he really needed to feel whole and satisfied.

_ Naruto. _

But he'd left his friend sprawled akimbo on the bed, snoring loudly in an exhaustion-deep slumber. Naruto wasn't in rutt, though it was a miracle his heat hadn't triggered it. He didn't possess the same primordial adrenaline fueling his system as Shikamaru currently did. Naruto needed to rest while he could. 

Instead of giving in to the urge to seek out his alpha, Shikamaru concentrated on the press and stroke of his hand and let his heat-addled mind run wild with memories from the last few days. He could almost feel Naruto's fingers digging into his hips, his weight pressing him down in a pin, his cock and knot stretching him open-

"Shit!" The desire spiked suddenly, leaving him weak-kneed and trembling. Moving with blind need, Shikamaru pushed fingers inside himself, pressing knuckle-deep until he hit his prostate. "Ahh…!" A guttural groan passed through his parted lips, hips rocking back against his own hand as pleasure thrummed through his system. Naruto's fingers were bigger than his, they felt better. His cock always hit just the right spot. 

Frustrated tears left Shikamaru's eyes watery. He ducked his head beneath the shower stream, biting down a heady whimper. The quiet pleas slipped past his lips without him even realizing it. "Alpha, fuck me, fill me, please…" He wanted Naruto inside him again. No, he wanted his alpha to knot him and pump him full of cum again. 

The sudden realization almost startled Shikamaru right out of him heat-flushed skin. "N-Not good, this is so not good." He hissed even as that primordial part of his hindbrain crooned in acceptance. _ 'Alpha will make petty, blue-eyed pups~' _That irritating little voice sang inside his head. Naruto really would. He had the most gorgeous azure eyes, always so bright and full of life. They'd compliment the Nara Clan's dark hair rather well. Their pup would be beautiful, perfect…

The bathroom door opened with a knock as Naruto poked his head inside, yawning noisily. "Oi Shikamaru, is another wave of your heat coming? I can smell you all the way from the-" Something clattered to the floor behind him. Shikamaru couldn’t see what it was or what his alpha was doing, but he didn't have to. The spike in Naruto's scent spoke for itself. "...Holy hell." 

Shikamaru whined loudly -a truly omegan sound. He crumpled against the shower stall wall, face rubbing back and forth over the cool tiles. _"Alpha…"_ He turned then, reaching out for what he needed so desperately. 

_ Naruto. _

His friend came to him, ripping off clothes and flinging slippers. "I got ya, Shika." Naruto's arms came around him. Fangs grazed across heated flesh as he sucked another hickey onto Shikamaru's neck. No time was wasted on gentle touches or foreplay. Naruto pushed three fingers inside him, prodding and twisting roughly until he found the spot that made Shikamaru wail. "What do you need?"

_ 'Alpha's pup,' _ that primal voice prompted immediately. The jounin could only moan. Molten pleasure coursed through his veins, lighting him ablaze with wanton need once again. Naruto's scent filled his senses and left his mind a pleasant, warm haze. "F-Fuck me," Shikamaru rocked into his friend, enjoying the slide of their hard cocks against each other. "Knot me, c-cum inside me, _ alpha please." _With each word he spoke, Naruto's blue eyes bled red and his irises slitted. "I want-" his fingers brushed across whiskered cheeks, "I need-" he pressed their foreheads together, utterly trusting and open, "you, all of you, my Alpha."

The growl Naruto let loose made Shikamaru's heart stutter in his chest. _ "Mine!" _ Large hands gripped the backs of his legs, lifting the jounin with a strength he didn't often see Naruto utilize. "You're all mine." An open-mouthed kiss landed against his collarbone as Shikamaru grasped his friend's shoulders to stabilize them both. His feet left the ground, legs wrapping firmly around Naruto's hips with little urging. 

Slick slid down his inner thighs, thicker than the beating water. “Yes,” he murmured breathlessly against Naruto’s mouth, urgency blazing through his system like molten lead. Shikamaru keened, hips rocking back against the hard cock that slid between his ass cheeks. “I’m yours, all yours. Please, please, _ Alpha-!!” _

A quick shift of his hips and Naruto pressed inside, pushing so deeply Shikamaru saw stars behind his tightly clenched eyelids. His body knew the feel of the blond intimately well. He arched into Naruto’s thrusts, straining against him until they pressed flush together. Naruto knew exactly how to move to make him scream, what felt the best, where his most sensitive spots were, and how to use that knowledge to his advantage. 

The shower stall was cold against his heated flesh when Naruto pressed his back hard against the walls. The blond’s hands adjusted on his hips, claws leaving more half-moon abrasions behind on his already marred skin. Fingerprint sized bruises littered his hips and ass, marks Shikamaru carried without a second thought.

Evidence of their time together. 

“Shika,” Naruto crooned and nuzzled his face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. “Shika, Shika, my Shika…” Each thrust was rough and accurate, striking his prostate hard enough to make the jounin arch and shake. 

A quick brush of fangs was the only warning Shikamaru got before his friend sank sharp teeth deep into his shoulder. Every inch of him felt so utterly ablaze, he barely felt the sharp sting. It wasn’t the first time Naruto bit him. Matching teeth impressions ringed his left nipple, hip and other shoulder -right where an ANBU would be tattooed. It was a strange kind of possession, marking him without mating him. 

Shikamaru rolled his hips, enticing his alpha in the way he knew riled him the most. Hissing against his shoulder, Naruto ran his tongue over the fresh teeth marks. His scent spiked, rolling over the jounin in a mind-muddling haze. Ozone and citrus, a mixture as vibrant and shocking as the man it belonged to. Shikamaru couldn’t get enough of it. Pressing his nose to the sensitive flesh just beneath Naruto’s ear, he breathed in his friend’s, _ his lover’s, _heady pheromones. 

Heat sizzled through his veins, accentuated most predominantly at the fire steadily building through his thighs and lower stomach. Each thrust pulled wanton moans from Shikamaru, the urgent sounds swallowed up by Naruto’s demanding, insistent mouth. Those kisses left him breathless, his chest heaving from the struggle to fill his lungs. Sex with Naruto never lost that exciting, toe-curling urgency, no matter how frequently they came together or how well they’d come to know each others’ bodies after three days of heat heightened fucking. He just couldn’t get enough of this strikingly powerful alpha. 

Shikamaru was only slightly aware of the frantic, urgent sounds being ripped from his throat. All words fled him, leaving needy moans and gasps behind. His nails bit into Naruto’s shoulders hard enough to gouge when the blond struck so deep, Shikamaru jerked in his arms. It was all too much, yet not enough. 

Nowhere near enough!

As if hearing his scattered, clamorous thoughts, Naruto tied them together with a sharp twist of his hips. Shikamaru’s back arched, hips buckling at the sudden, delicious stretch of the alpha’s knot pushing into him. His head fell forward onto Naruto’s shoulder, a full-body shudder rolling through him. He could barely think, barely breathe, with his lover filling him so utterly and completely. 

Shikamaru felt himself clench around the thick intrusion. “You feel so good, Shika, you’re so fucking amazing. I love being with you like this.” Naruto was murmuring sweet, smoothing praise against his shoulder. Tanned hands smoothed across his lower back and hips, keeping them unbearably close together. He didn’t realize they’d sank to the floor until his bare ass hit the linoleum. Naruto nudged aside his hair just enough to get to his neck. A hot tongue ran from collarbone to ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down lightly. 

Arching against his lover, Shikamaru moved with each deep, rutting thrust. It was Naruto’s hands on his cock, the skillful jerk and twist of those large fingers, calloused from so many years of weaponry use, that finally caused his undoing. Everything coiled like a spring, the heat and ecstasy wound together, tightening every muscle as his release washed over him. Throwing his head back, Shikamaru let out a heady moan.

Growling into his neck, Naruto followed close behind him into pleasurable oblivion. His cock pulsed inside Shikamaru's body, over and over, hot and so deep inside him. The intense sensations washed over him and blackened out his vision. 

When he finally came back to himself, he found the alpha had resettled them with Shikamaru resting in his lap, his head pillowed against his shoulder. “You still with me, Shika?” Naruto's fingers carded through his hair, stroking almost lovingly down his back and arms.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good.” Pushing some hair away from his face, Shikamaru shifted back in his friend’s lap. He flushed, a shiver involuntarily rolling through him. They were still knotted together. Damn, this wasn’t how he intended to start the day. 

Naruto pressed his lips to the fresh bite mark on his shoulder. “You weren’t in bed when I woke up.” 

“'Needed a shower,” he grunted, slowly shifting to the side so the blond could kiss up his neck. “You looked tired, 'wanted to let you sleep some.”

Naruto drew away just enough to meet him eye-to-eye. He grinned smugly, smile all sharp fangs, and wiggled his brows in a display of pure debauchery. “Had to make sure I was well-rested for later, huh?” 

It was moments like this that made him think Jiraiya-sama had rubbed off on Naruto a little more than he wanted to admit. With an exasperated but fond sigh, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “And there goes the afterglow.” 

The blond pressed their foreheads together as his hands shifted down to Shikamaru’s hips. “I’m sure we can fix that, ya know,” he all but purred.

“Is that a challenge, you troublesome man?” The jounin’s arms slid around Naruto’s shoulders. 

A soft, possessive growl rumbled in the blond’s throat. His arms tightened around Shikamaru. “No, I just want you.” Pupils slitted amongst that sea of crimson, giving Naruto a distinctively demonic look when coupled with the dark whisker marks on his tanned cheeks. Kurama's influence had been painfully obvious throughout his entire heat.

To Shikamaru, however, his lover never looked more beautiful.

“You already have me, Naruto.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there is a tiny bit if plot in the middle of all this smut.

Pleasure shot up Shikamaru's spine like a lightning bolt -sharp and all-encompassing. His hips buckled in his lover's hold, unintentionally biting Kyuubi-enhanced claws into his taut muscles. Perspiration glistened across the jounin's body from the constant exertion. He'd lost track of time like he did every time Naruto was inside him. 

A particularly hard thrust struck his prostate and Shikamaru let out a loud cry. "Alpha!" His legs tightened around Naruto's hips, forcefully holding the blond against the spot that sent molten fire sizzling through his veins. A delicious, familiar pressure had begun to coil through his lower stomach and thighs. "R-Right there! Oh..._ oh _ fuck, _ yes please, there!" _

Four days in and Shikamaru's heat had yet to lose its intensity. He wanted, yearned for, _ needed _Naruto with a desperation he'd never felt before. It would've been jarring if not for how safe and protected the blond made him feel. Being with Naruto had become as natural as breathing. It was so easy, so gratifying, even if he frequently felt like he was burning alive from the inside out. 

"Fuck, Shika," Naruto cursed against his shoulder. "Yeah, j-just, let me-" A tanned hand slid from his hip to asscheek and lifted him just enough to sharpen the angle. 

The next thrust sent white-hot jolts shooting right to his aching cock. Pre-cum coated Naruto's abdominal muscles with every frantic movement. A familiar pressure built against his rim the split second before his lover tied them together. 

Shikamaru's back arched, hips coming completely off the bed as he let out a guttural groan. "Naruto!_ " _ Naruto's knot was hot and swollen inside him, stretching him open in a way that completely obliterated his last vestiges of logical thought. "Cum inside! Pl _ ease _ , please, please, _ Alpha!!" _Giving in to the instinctual part of his hindbrain was so easy now. Shikamaru long stopped fighting the little voice that whispered deeply-ingrained omegan instincts in the back of mind. Naruto gave him everything he needed so freely and openly.

His nails bit into Naruto's shoulders and ranked down his back, leaving angry red lines behind. "'Want you, _ need you…" _

The broken, half strangled whine Naruto let out in response made Shikamaru's chest tighten painfully. No. A sound like that should _ never _ come from his alpha -not his attentive, warm, sunshine-bright alpha. "So-o _ h _ good," Shikamaru pulled his lover down, took all the blond's weight onto himself until they were pressed flush together. Nuzzling his feverish cheek to Naruto's whiskered one, the jounin tangled both hands in spiky blond hair. "Y-You make me feel so, _ so _good, Alpha," he babbled between gasping breaths. 

"Fuck, listen to you." Kyuubi red eyes bore into his face through slitted irises when Naruto drew back just enough to nip at his chin. "You're so wet, so fucking tight and you're all mine..." Strong arms framed Shikamaru's head, balancing the alpha above him. "You want me to fuck you like this?" Short, rough thrusts pulled a warbled cry from Shikamaru's lips.

"Yes! _ Ahh-Alpha, yes!" _

"You're mine, Shika, _ mine." _A possessive growl rumbled through Naruto's chest, his scent spiking suddenly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, fill you so full of my cum, you'll never want anyone else inside you." 

"N-No one-" Shikamaru shook his head through the haze, barely able to bite back a whimper. "No one else, my Alpha."

That declaration seemed to snap whatever strand of self-control Naruto was hanging onto. A sharp twist of his hips struck deep inside Shikamaru -as deep as he could go. His pelvis pressed flush against Shikamaru’s inner thighs. He could feel Naruto’s cock swell and spasm inside him, and then the overwhelming heat of Naruto’s seed flooded hot and deep. It was like a trigger for his own release. Pleasure coiled tightly in his lower stomach and exploded. With a cry, Shikamaru toppled into oblivion. 

The jounin drifted like that, warm and exhausted, beneath his lover. With their bodies still tied together by Naruto’s knot, his heat finally receded for the time being. The worst wave yet had finally passed. When the exhaustion came, Shikamaru let it pull him into a relaxed slumber. He could rest easy, knowing he was safe, secure and sheltered in Naruto’s arms. 

* * *

Dusk painted the bed with soft, golden-orange hues when Shikamaru finally reawakened. Rolling onto his stomach, the jounin stretched his arms beneath the pillow he’d been sleeping on. His hips and thighs ached dully, a constant reminder of the intimacy he and Naruto shared the last few days. 

His mind was surprisingly clear, not back to his usual, analytical self, but enough for him to think and consider. He wasn’t able to do that for a while. Though he could still feel his heat sizzling just beneath his skin, it was dull embers compared to the raging inferno of the last thirty-six hours. Did that mean the worst was over? Was his heat finally winding down? 

Slowly, Shikamaru worked the tenseness from his muscles and kicked off the mound of blankets Naruto covered him with. He was alone, though his lover’s alpha pheromones lingered heavily, mixed his with own cool, sweet scent. Naruto wouldn’t be far, he never was. Flicking the lamp on, he was pleasantly surprised to find a set of clothes waiting for him. 

His fingers brushed over the orange jogging pants -soft with age, the colour faded. _ These are Naruto’s. _ The thought flushed his face so suddenly, his cheeks burned. After how sexually intimate they'd been, _ this _was what embarrassed him? How utterly ridiculous that seemed. His lover knew him in a way no one else did now. Shikamaru quickly tugged the offending pants on and pulled the accompanying black muscle shirt over his head.

Naruto’s jogging pants hung low on his hips, putting the difference in their physical builds on display. Despite the bagginess, the material felt constricting after days of being naked. The cotton rubbed against his over-sensitive skin with each movement. It took all his self-control not to strip down again and wrap himself back in the blankets-

“Hey, Shika! You’re up and dressed, that's awesome! I was starting to wonder if you’d ever wake up.” Naruto poked his head in the bedroom door. A bag of take-out from Ichiraku Ramen dangled from his bandaged fingers. “You’re hungry right? I didn’t have much to eat left so I sent a shadow clone for some ramen. You feel up to joining me?” 

As if on cue, the jounin’s stomach grumbled loudly. No, Shikamaru wasn’t just hungry, he was _ famished! _How he hadn’t realized it until then was astounding. When was the last time he ate a proper meal? His heat left him completely dependent on Naruto for food. “Uh, yeah thanks,” he answered, voice raspy and throat raw from screaming. 

Naruto just laughed. “You want to watch a movie while we eat? The newest one in the Princess Gale series is gonna air in like ten minutes. It’s the first one Koyuki made since the war. I haven’t seen it yet.” The resulting smile was blindingly bright as any Shikamaru usually received from his friend, but for some reason this particular one sent a strange, warm fondness rushing through him. 

“Sure, that sounds nice.” 

“Awesome!” In a rush, Naruto bound into the bedroom, scooped Shikamaru up bridal style and headed for the kotatsu. 

“Naruto!” Shikamaru threw his arms around his lover’s neck, instinctively curling into the strong arms cradling him so tenderly. 

In a matter of minutes, they were cuddled beneath the kotatsu -backs to the sofa, with a blanket thrown over their shoulders- steaming ramen in their hands and _ Princess Gale: Discourse in the Land of Always Winter _playing on Naruto’s tiny television. 

Shikamaru leaned into the blond as they broke their chopsticks and dug into their take-out. He wasn’t the biggest ramen fan, but he was so hungry the simple miso ramen topped with negi tasted like the most delicious thing in the world. He powered through his bowl as quickly as Naruto did. 

With their stomachs full, the empty containers were sat aside. Naruto shifted them around until Shikamaru was leaning back against his chest. Wrapping them both in the fluffy blanket, the blond sank back against the sofa. The warmth radiating from the kotatsu and his lover lulled Shikamaru into a light doze. His eyes slid shut, attention more on the strong, steady heartbeat beneath his ear that the movie or Naruto’s running commentary.

When was the last time he felt this relaxed or content? Naruto gave him such a strong sense of peace. 

He didn’t even notice when the blond’s nose nuzzled into his loose hair until lips grazed his earlobe. Sighing softly, Shikamaru turned his face into Naruto’s neck. That warmth slowly spread through him -from his toes to his scalp. It swept over him, building at a slow, almost pleasant rate until he was close to slipping completely into slumber. 

The kiss Naruto pressed to his lips was tender and slow. It coaxed without demanding, drew him in with a gentle parting of lips and a flick of tongue. Shikamaru shifted closer, seeking more contact, more of that ebbing warmth. Whatever his lover was willing to give, he wanted. 

A low rumble rolled through Naruto’s chest as his hold tightened. “Shika,” the nickname was a purr against his lips, seeking, questioning in an urgently silent manner. It followed quickly by several butterfly kisses to his cheeks, eyes, nose and mouth. 

Each of those chaste little kisses stoked the glowing embers of his heat until Shikamaru groaned against his lips and his hands sank into Naruto’s spiky hair. The hot flare inside him lacked the all-consuming, mind-devouring intensity of his heat's peak. This time he was able to savour the taste of his lover’s lips, how Naruto’s hands smooth down his stomach and slipped beneath his waistband. 

A shudder rolled through Shikamaru when those tanned fingers curled around his growing erection. A few firm strokes had him fully hard and panting against Naruto’s mouth. His legs parted to allow better access. Hips arched, pushing his cock through his lover’s fist. A thumb stroking across his head drew the first guttural groan from his lips. 

_ Fuck! _

After being together so frequently in such a short amount of time, Naruto knew his body, his reactions, _ his preferences _almost better than he did. Breaking the kiss with an impatient groan, Shikamaru threw his head back against the alpha’s shoulder. “D-Don’t tease me, Naruto.” 

The only response he got was a shift of hips that pressed the bulge in Naruto’s pants against his ass and a bite to his exposed shoulder. The graze of sharp canines shot right to his groin. His cock throbbed in Naruto’s grip. Precum coated the jinchuuriki’s fingers and all Shikamaru could do was curse._ “Damn it, _Naruto, please…” 

A dark chuckle echoed in his ear and sent shivers crawling across his neck. Naruto’s bandaged fingers hooked into Shikamaru’s waistband and tugged. The soft cotton was already damn with slick when it bunched around his hips. A soft _ click _barely registered over the roaring in his ears. Vaguely, he assumed that was Naruto’s pant button.

But then Naruto's cock was free and he pushed inside Shikamaru so agonizingly slow it was beautiful torture.

Shikamaru keened, long and loud. Naruto was hot and hard inside him, every inch making the jounin ache from the delicious stretch of being filled so completely. He couldn’t stop himself from shifting his hips just a fraction, especially when he was rewarded with his alpha’s heady groans. 

Naruto’s first thrust left Shikamaru's face flushed, the second pulled a gasping moan from his kiss-swollen lips, the third arched his back and the fourth seemed to set his very blood aboil. Each press of velvety hard flesh deep inside him left Shikamaru reeling in his lover’s embrace. Before long, he was a trembling mess, skin sweat-soaked and glistening. 

Sharp fangs bit down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Shikamaru gave a surprised, pleasured cry and pushed his back flush into Naruto’s chest. “Alpha!” That bite was so, so close to his mating gland, the jounin couldn’t help the whine it pulled from his lips or the tilt of his head. His instincts screamed in the back of his head -to be marked, branded, claimed, so the whole world would know Naruto was his alpha. 

The blond's teeth released sensitive flesh just enough to let out a shaky groan. Dragging his nose along Shikamaru’s nape, Naruto inhaled deeply. “You smell so good, Shika. My Shika…” His tongue was a hot, moist pressure when it stroked over the sensitive gland. 

Shikamaru couldn’t hold back his whimper or the way his hands fisted knuckle-white into Naruto’s grey capris. Each graze of fangs was torturous and left him feeling incomplete. “Bite me! Bite me, _ please, alpha!” _ The words flew out of his mouth so quickly, he barely registered their significance before Naruto was shuddering and growling like a man possessed. If the crimson tint of Kurama’s chakra was any indication, maybe he was. Shikamaru didn’t care. He wouldn't change a thing about his lover. 

He wanted Naruto exactly how he was. 

Naruto openly whined against his nape, “Shikamaru…!!” Those canines grazed across his mating gland again -once, twice, thrice, as if pondering, considering, conflicted on what to do. With a snarl, Naruto clamped a hand over Shikamaru’s nape. There was a punctuating _ crunch _of teeth on bone. Shikamaru’s breath caught in his throat. 

Naruto- 

_ Naruto just bit himself!  
_

Blood trickled from the perfect ring of teeth impressions left on his lover's tanned hand. Shikamaru watched, utterly raptured, as the crimson-dotted grip returned to his aching cock. A skilled twist of hips struck Naruto’s cockhead against his prostate. That hand stroked down, from tip to base and back again, aligning perfectly with Naruto’s hard, demanding thrusts.

Shikamaru completely lost himself to the overwhelming pleasure centred completely on those two points of contact. He cried himself hoarse, thrashed and buckled, unsure which sensation to chase. Then Naruto groaned in his ear -a husky, desperate sound- pushed so deep his hips hugged the jounin’s ass, and-

-and suddenly there was a potent, familiar heat rushing deep in him. The feel of Nauto’s seed, filling him so gloriously, was enough to trigger his own release. Every muscle went taut. White light exploded behind his tightly clenched eyes. With a soft moan, his cum spilled over his stomach and his lover’s hand. 

Shikamaru collapsed against Naruto’s chest, panting open-mouthed as the alpha eased him down from the sudden, unexpectedly intense high. Kisses were pressed to the side of his neck, his shoulder, his jaw, any inch of bare skin Naruto could reach. He wiped them both down with a blanket, tossed it aside, and tugged their pants back into place before Shikamaru was even able to string a sentence together.

When he finally managed to speak, it was a stuttering apology, “S-Sorry, d-didn’t mean… you’re bleeding.” Shikamaru reached for the blond’s hand. 

Naruto just laced their fingers together and held firmly. Blond hair shook against his shoulder as a damp face pushed into the crook of his neck. Kurama would have the small incisions healed in a matter of minutes. Naruto half curled around him, his hold tight and chest heaving from breathing as laboured as Shikamaru’s. 

Movie end credits rolled across the tiny television accompanied by an instrumental soundtrack. The jounin fell silent. No, this wasn’t the time for words. That would come later when things were settled and his heat had fully passed. They could return to normal then, back to their normal lives, being shinobi of Konoha.

Being friends. 

Only-

Shikamaru wasn't sure he wanted to.

Even if he did, how was he supposed to when it felt like Naruto possessed every part of him? Body, heart, mind, spirit -at some point Naruto became intertwined in his very being. That should have terrified Shikamaru, but it didn’t. 

Not really. 

Not when being with Naruto felt like coming home after a long, difficult mission.

Right.

Natural.

Utterly, _wonderfully, _magnifically perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, seems the plots finally decided to show up. There'll be more of it moving forwards, but also smut. Because I can never get enough NaruShika smut. <3

Limbs stretched akimbo across the bed, Naruto snored in deep sleep that spoke of exhaustion. A small smile curved Shikamaru's lips. He was in the shower for less than ten minutes. So much for Naruto’s claim of not being tired. Scrubbing the towel through his hair a final time, Shikamaru poked his friend none-too gently in the ribs. The only response he got was a snort and mumble of protest. 

Damn, that shouldn’t be so cute. 

Discarding the damp towel in the corner, Shikamaru flopped half atop the blond without any qualms. Getting self-conscious around each other after fucking like rabbits would be a total drag. Besides, he was damned tired and curling up with his lover too tempting a prospect. Naruto grunted, bleary eyes blinking momentarily. He sighed, wrapped both arms around Shikamaru and cuddled deeper into the blankets.

Shikamaru shifted to get comfortable, content to rest in Naruto’s arms after the last few days. The soft cotton of his borrowed clothes prickled against his overly sensitive skin. His heat finally eased off a few hours ago. Now, every muscle, especially his thighs and ass, ached. It felt like he spent the last five days training with Rock Lee and not getting screwed by a hot blond. Shikamaru didn’t know if the aches were pleasurable or just annoying at this point. 

The relief, however, was immeasurable. 

The blasted heat finally ended! No more insatiable fire burning him alive from the inside out. No more feeling like he’d crawl out of his own skin. His instincts no longer screamed at him, urging him towards biological impulses he couldn't control. Shikamaru could think clearly again. 

If not for Naruto, he would’ve lost his damn mind. 

How the hell did omegas manage their heats solo? Was it this bad for alphas in rutt? He grew up distinctly lacking alpha influences in his life. Both his teammates, father and Chouza were betas, his mother and Inoichi omegas. Even Iruka-sensei, his former Academy teacher, was an omega. 

Asuma was the only alpha he spent any significant amount of time with until his extended friend group started presenting as teenagers. He remembered Asuma getting more aggressively competitive in shogi matches during his tenure as Team 10’s jounin sensei but that was it. Nothing else really indicated an approaching rutt. He and Kurenai-sensei would take a few days off, then things would go back to normal. Asuma-sensei had been nothing but supportive, warm and approachable. 

_ Asuma... _

Shikamaru’s chest constricted painfully. He pushed the memories down. His sensei was two years gone, avenged and buried, with a beautiful little girl left behind he promised to protect. Mirai was a joy, a bright light of hope for the future. She'd grow up in peace, without war and death hanging over her head. He'd make sure of that.

"'Can hear ya thinking, Shika," Naruto mumbled into his hair with a loud yawn. "Sleep now, ponder later, 'kay?"

The jounin shifted enough to rest his cheek on tanned skin. His lover's heartbeat steadily beneath his ear, comforting, reassuring. It eased his anxieties. "Never thought I'd see the day your boundless energy ran out," he teased lightly. 

“Gimmie a break, Shika.” Naruto's face scrunched up in a pout. “I’ve never been with an omega in heat before and yours was  _ crazy  _ intense. Are they all like that? I had to take Sakura-chan’s special emergency rutt suppressants. Any more and I’m sure my dick would’ve fallen off, ya know?” 

Shikamaru buried his face in his friend’s shoulder to hide the mortified blush reddening his face. “Impossible, troublesome man,” he groaned, caught somewhere between incredulous and mortification. “How am I supposed to know what others’ heats are like? We don’t exactly discuss that over afternoon tea.”

Damn, he needed a cigarette. 

“Yeah, well,” Naruto scratched one whiskered, slightly-red cheek. “I mean like, are all  _ your  _ heats like," he waved his bandaged hand between them in a vague gesture, "that?” 

“Not particularly, but it’s been a while.” Reaching up, he laced his fingers through the jinchuuriki’s bandaged ones and dropped their hands atop the sheets. “I stayed on my heat suppressants longer than recommended. I’m assuming that’s why it went a little out of control.” 

Naruto nodded, uncharacteristically quiet. He didn't ask why, but Shikamaru could almost see the gears turning in his head, working through whatever questions this new bit of information garnered. When he finally spoke, it wasn’t what Shikamaru expected. “...Are you sure I didn’t hurt you at all?” 

“Naruto, I’m fine,” Shikamaru sighed. Troublesome man, was he really still worried about that? “I’m a little sore, but I think that’s to be expected considering the circumstances.” 

“Uh yeah, that was something else, Shika.” Naruto gently traced the teeth impressions marring Shikamaru’s shoulder. “I’ve never been this attracted to anyone before,” he admitted quietly. Tanned fingers slid from shoulder to hip, massaging lightly through Shikamaru’s boxers.

The confession sent a wave of heat rushing through Shikamaru that had nothing to do with his biology. It was a warm kind of yearning that sizzled through his chest. “The sex is good,” he agreed. Shikamaru’s fingers curled into his lover’s muscle shirt. “Really good.” 

Naruto shifted to his side, bringing them face-to-face. With his mouth set in a firm line, those beautiful blue eyes searched Shikamaru’s face. “Why did you ask me to spend your heat with you, Shika?”

“I wanted you too,” he answered without hesitation. Nothing changed from his initial decision in Kakashi’s office. “I felt safe with you. I trust you to have my back.” 

“I always will.” Grinning, Naruto tightened his arms around Shikamaru. “Whenever you need me, I’ll be there for you, ya know?” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

His lover’s fingers flexed against Shikamaru’s back, slowly rubbing in small circles. “It’s gotta be a relief right? The heat being over I mean. Things can get back to normal now. Iruka-sensei’s probably ready to pull his hair out trying to keep Kakashi-sensei in line _and_ looking after Houki-chan.” 

“If anyone can keep the Rokudaime Hokage from slacking off, it’s Iruka-sensei.” His lips quirked into a brief smile. The image of an angry Iruka standing over a sulking Kakashi with a baby on his hip was too vivid. 

Naruto’s shoulders shook from the effort to contain his merriment. “How many nights to do you think Kakashi-sensei spent on the sofa?”

“My bets on the last two at least.” 

“Oh totally!”

They stared at each other for a moment, then Shikamaru snorted and Naruto roared. They broke down laughing in each other’s arms until Shikamar’s ribs hurt and tears dampened the alpha’s cheeks. 

Naruto’s laughter was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. 

“What if I don’t want things to go back to normal?” 

Naruto paused as a myriad of emotions flickered through his eyes -confusion, uncertainty, hope. “Shikamaru,” Naruto swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “I like having you here. You fit well, ya know?”

Shikamaru stifled a snort with his hand. Well, that was one way to put it, he supposed. Smoothing Naruto’s spiky hair back from his forehead, he pressed their temples together. “I could drop by from time to time.”

The blond’s face scrunched up in a pout. “Kakashi-sensei sends me on so many missions I’m hardly ever home.” 

Shikamaru sighed softly. Having his lover fret like this was such a drag. “Naruto, I’m Kakashi’s personal aide. I see you almost every time you make a mission report.” Rolling them over, Shikamaru straddled the alpha’s hips. “You can literally sense my exact location with Kurama’s chakra. I think we can make this work.” 

Those large hands curled around his hips, fingers splayed wide against his boxers and began to knead. “Yeah, yeah we can!” Naruto grinned sunshine bright and Shikamaru felt his heart thunder in his chest. 

Balancing his weight on his hands, Shikamaru leaned down just enough to brush their lips together. A soft, tentative sealing of their new agreement, a testing of the waters without his heat fueling their actions. Naruto’s mouth opened on a moan, pliant and eager for more. The kiss lost all semblance of innocence. Teeth clashed, tongues explored, seeking and taking what was readily given. 

Need curled lazily through Shikamaru’s lower stomach. Naruto was already hard against his inner thigh. The jounin groaned into the kiss, his own arousal stirring in response. 

Shikamaru pulled away only when the need for air became too great to ignore. Naruto chased after him with red-rimmed irises, seeking more. Kisses peppered his cheeks, jaw, neck, slowly worked to the edge of his shirt collar. Fangs worried the soft cotton, tugging lightly. “Shika, can we...?” Naruto’s hands slid back to squeeze his ass. 

Shuddering softly, Shikamaru bit back a frustrated groan. “I’m too sore right now.” He kissed his lover’s jaw to keep him from pulling away. His hips shifted slightly, bringing their bodies into alignment with a soft inhale. Naruto groaned, arching in a needy rock that rubbed their cocks together through their boxers. They rutted together until both trembled, hands and mouths exploring every inch of bare skin they could reach. 

Slipping a hand inside his lover’s boxers, Shikamaru wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s cock and gave a hard stroke. Precum coated his fingers. Naruto’s hips jerked, a breathy curse tumbling from the blond’s mouth,  _ “fuck!”  _

A smug satisfaction curled with the rising pleasure in his stomach. Shikamaru swirled his thumb around the head, spreading moisture along the thick length on the downward stroke. Naruto threw his head back, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave another set of bruises. Shikamaru had several matching sets dotting his hips and ass like dalmatian spots. “I’ve got an idea I think you’ll like.” Tugging their boxers down, he took their cocks in hand and pressed them together. Shikamaru couldn’t stop the soft gasp slipping past his parted lips. The slide of velvety hard flesh against his own sent a whole new cavalcade of sensations rushing up his spine.

“Holy hell, Shika.” The moan rumbled from his lover in a barely controlled baritone. Naruto’s hand closed over his own, wrapped both their fingers around their cocks in a combined grip. They rocked together, hips working in a delicious slide that curled Shikamaru’s toes against the mattress. 

Open-mouth kisses turned clumsy in the heat of shared ecstasy. It was a different kind of build from that of his heat. Less frantic and more of a steady rise no less satisfying. 

Naruto made such a breathtakingly beautiful sight beneath him. Tanned skin flushed and glistening with perspiration, head thrown back against the pillows, the strong column of his throat working with each wanton groan. Muscles flexed, back arched, hips quivering and working beneath him, against him, straining for the mutual pleasure they shared. 

Shikamaru found release in that lovely sight. Biting his lower lip, he stiffened, every muscle taut as his seed spilled over their hands. Naruto’s grip tightened, the needy press directing Shikamaru’s hand just the way he wanted. With a sharp groan through clenched teeth, his lover followed him into ecstasy. 

He wiped them down with the towel previously discarded after his shower. Boxers were pulled back into place, sheets kicked off and limbs tangled together as Shikamaru settled completely over his lover. Breathing still laboured, Shikamaru rested his head on Naruto’s heaving chest. The alpha’s heart thumped frantically beneath his cheek. 

“...Wow.” Naruto finally vocalized after several moments of comfortable silence.

Shikamaru snorted and leaned up for another kiss. “Troublesome man.” It was a relief to know the attraction truly did extend beyond his heat. Naruto wanted him for who he was, not just because of biological impulses. 

Pouting, Naruto trailed his fingers lightly down Shikamaru’s ribs. “I’m _your_ troublesome man though, right?” 

Shikamaru ignored the way his heartbeat sped up and simply brushed his thumb over Naruto’s lips. “Yeah, you are.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there's equal amounts smut and plot in this chapter (and some crude attempts at humour). Hope ya'll enjoy <3

Leaning over the Rokudaime’s shoulder, Shikamaru pointed out the revisions he made to the Cryptology Team’s annual budget. “With the new software installations, we should see a decrease in expenditures by thirteen percent over the next two years.”

Kakashi hummed as he scanned the footnotes Shikamaru added the previous night. “Everything appears to be in order. Good work, Shikamaru.” 

Shrugging, the jounin let his hands sink into his pant’s pockets. “It’s what I’m here for.” The bureaucratic side of running Konoha was a real drag, but a necessary evil. He needed to know the ins and outs to best advise Naruto when he took the Hokage hat from Kakashi. 

Naruto Uzumaki, _ his lover. _

Shikamaru fought to keep the grin off his face. Almost two months passed since they first agreed to give this thing a whirl and he was still getting used to it. Being with Naruto was…

Well, it was pretty damn troublesome but so, so worth it. 

Naruto remained the same energetic, affectionately warm knucklehead he'd always been. But, there was something else there now, something softer, when he looked at Shikamaru. Sex happened frequently and amazingly. The jounin always scoffed at those who spoke of sex in a mind-blowing, earth-shattering context, but that’s exactly what being with Naruto was like. 

It didn’t take long for their _ arrangement _to grow beyond physical gratification. Between missions and village-bound duties, they spent as much time together as they could. Sometimes it was nothing more than the exchange of a few words, a touch and a stolen kiss. The other times Shikamaru grew to cherish. 

The jinchuuriki took full advantage of Kurama’s chakra sensing ability. Naruto leapt from rooftops to walk with him through the village, slipped through office windows to keep him company during all-nighters, and found every single cloud-watching spot Shikamaru occupied. 

The first time Naruto dragged him to Ichiraku’s for a meal, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, said ramen was a drag and ended up treating his lover to five bowls. Their first sparring match was under the guise of keeping skills sharp. Things went well until Naruto accidentally blew a crater in the ground with a Rasengan and they, somehow, ended up making-out against a training post. 

Before Shikamaru knew it, he was racing across rooftops to the Hokage Tower from Naruto’s apartment almost as frequently as he was the Nara Compound. He wasn’t sure when his belongings started migrating, but he now had several uniforms, a toothbrush, hair elastics, his favourite pyjamas, a shogi set and several books at Naruto’s. 

The changes to his routine felt just as natural as being with Naruto. So, he let them happen and enjoyed the results to varying degrees. Having a lover brought a type of companionship he hadn’t known was missing from his life. Though he could do without the sly looks his mother kept sending his way.

Yoshino Nara was such a troublesome woman. 

She’d yet to say anything about the nights he spent away from home. He didn’t know what his mother was waiting for, but he could see the questions burning in her eyes. Perhaps she finally saw him as an adult and was trying to ease off on her overbearing nature. More likely she was just waiting for the ball to drop. Either way, Shikamaru wasn’t about to breach the subject least she insist he bring Naruto home for dinner (or something equally as troublesome). 

Adding obligations and expectations to their arrangement were unnecessary. They weren’t dating. They weren’t even a couple. This arrangement didn’t need extra hassles. Frankly, Shikamaru didn’t want their friends poking noses where they didn’t belong. He loved each and every one of them, but his sex life wasn’t about to be the next big topic of interest at the Jounin Standby Station or the Mission Desk -both hot spots for local gossip.

Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was petty, but he wanted this changing dynamic to remain private as long as possible. Since Naruto wasn’t (surprisingly) shouting it from atop Hokage Rock, the jounin counted his blessings. 

Shikamaru wanted his lover all to himself for as long as possible. 

“We’ll stop here for tonight.” Kakashi’s voice cut through his retrospection. The Hokage straightened a stack of classified documents with meticulous care that would make Iruka-sensei proud. “There’s enough done we won’t fall behind in the morning.” 

“Sounds good.” He and Kakashi didn’t often get out of the office before sunset. Shikamaru wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to leave early for once. “Remember the Kazekage’s scheduled to arrive late tomorrow morning.” Rifling through one of the filing cabinets, he held a thick folder out to the Rokudaime. “Budgets for the upcoming chunin exams need to be set so we can move forward with proctor selection.”

Kakashi skimmed the first few pages. “I assume you’ll be handling the exams personally.”

He proctored six exams, having headed the last four. “With Temari’s help, of course.” The asexual alpha was terrifyingly protective of him in the same way she was Gaara and Kankuro. Considering both her younger brothers were omegas as well, looking out for him most likely came naturally to her. It was a drag, but Temari saved his life more than once, so he wasn’t about to complain. She was a good friend.

The Rokudaime hummed in response, his attention shifting completely to his personal aid. “Make sure you have some time to recharge. You’ve taken on a lot of extra responsibilities lately, you look tired.”

Shikamaru _ felt _tired, though he didn’t say it out loud. He’d been more dragged out than usual lately and no amount of extra sleep helped. That and the persistent headache he couldn’t quite seem to shake were a damn pain. He chalked it up to stress, smoked a few extra cigarettes to calm his nerves and moved onto more important things. “You’re referring to the investigation into the missing shinobi, aren’t you?”

Kakashi shrugged noncommital. “Perhaps.” 

“More and more shinobi keep defecting and disappearing every month. We just uncovered our first promising lead into the Land of Silence. It’s too time-sensitive to put off because I’ve been a little tired.” He knew Kakashi spoke with concern, but it still made him bristle. He was a jounin, a tactician, one who led missions and teams since he was thirteen years old. “I can handle it.” 

“Yes, you can. I don’t doubt that.” Lacing his hands together, Kakashi leaned over his desk, shoulders relaxed. To anyone unfamiliar with Kakashi’s habits, the posture looked lazy, disinterested. Shikamaru knew better, they worked too closely together for him not to. His Hokage was studying him in a way only a hardened veteran did. “The beauty of this hard-won peace is you don’t have to. There’s no shame in letting others share the burden.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, Kakashi-sensei.” Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, amusement tugging his lips into a half-formed smile.

“No _ sama, _just how I like it,” Kakashi eye-smiled and shifted through a few scrolls. “I’m going to send Sai undercover with a team to investigate. Intel from ground zero will yield critical information we need to best plan our next steps.” He filled out the mission scroll with his usual chicken scratch. 

Shikamaru shrugged a shoulder lazily and reached for his satchel. No point in arguing when Kakashi set his mind to something. Iruka-sensei’s stubborn determination rubbed off on him. Sai was a good choice and it would give him a few much-needed days off. “It’ll free my schedule enough to better concentrate on the chunin exams.”

The Hokage nodded. “I received a hawk from Suna this afternoon. Naruto will be returning from his mission soon.” Kakashi shot him a pointed look. “I’m sure you’ll take full advantage of your downtime.” 

Only his years of shinobi training kept Shikamaru from dropping his satchel. This was an unexpectedly troublesome turn of events. “It’ll be nice to catch up with a friend.” 

“A _friend,_ indeed.” Kakashi closed the mission scroll with his personal chakra-infused seal. “Iruka’s having a family dinner Friday night at six. He asked me to invite you.” 

_ Well shit. _Shikamaru could feel his ear tips start to burn with embarrassment. “Anything you’d like me to bring?”

“Just yourself,” Kakashi rested his chin on an upturned palm, “and Naruto if you happen to be _ catching up _at the time.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Shikamaru pointedly ignored the slight tilt of porcelain masks as he pulled the office door shut behind him. ANBU were too damn perceptive, especially while guarding the Hokage. Such a boring, tedious job he wouldn’t wish on anyone if it wasn’t necessary for the sole reason Kakashi went AWOL whenever he was left to his own devices. The man needed protecting from himself more than any potential threat.

“Naruto returned fifteen minutes ago.” 

Sage damn it, he forgot Neji was on guard rotation today. 

Forcefully keeping a neutral face, Shikamaru inclined his head to the ANBU guards. “Sparrow, Soku, have a good evening.” The jounin took his leave with what little dignity he still had intact. 

Naruto’s chakra flashed like a beacon, bright and poignant. Shikamaru wasn’t a sensor, but after spending so much time together lately, he could pick up the jinchuuriki’s unique signature without much difficulty. It emanated from the Mission Desk. He needed to pass by there if he wanted to leave the building without jumping out a window. Contrary to that choice’s popularity with his fellow jounin, Shikamaru wasn’t a connoisseur of using windows as doors. Too much of a hassle. 

Besides, over a week passed since Naruto left on his mission. Shikamaru wanted to see his lover more than he wanted to maintain privacy. Secrets only kept so long in a shinobi village like Konoha -where the elite were nosier than pre-genin. 

“Sure thing, Iruka-sensei! I’ll be there super early on Friday to help cook.” Naruto’s boisterous voice rang down the hall, growing louder the closer Shikamaru approached. 

“That’s not necessary Naruto!” The panicked edge to Iruka’s tone gave away his horribly hidden apprehension. Shikamaru couldn’t blame his former teacher. Naruto was horrendous in the kitchen. “Just make sure you’re on time.” 

“I’m not Kakashi-sensei, ya know!” The blond backed backwards from the mission’s room, almost colliding with the opposite wall. Shikamaru repressed a snort of laughter. Naruto was a little scuffed up but otherwise seemed in good health coming off a multi-day mission. “I wanna spend some quality time with my otoutou if I can’t help cook.” 

Shikamaru raised his hand to greet his lover, only to stop short when Iruka-sensei bellowed, “don’t you have a deer to feed?” All colour drained from the jounin’s face, then flooded back to his cheeks two-fold. His heart thundered in his chest. 

Damn, he _ really _needed a cigarette. 

“What?” Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. “You’re so weird sometimes, Iruka-sensei.” 

The rest of the conversation was lost on Shikamaru. He stood rooted to the spot, mortified. They weren’t broadcasting their arrangement, but to hear _ Iruka _of all people speaking about it so blatantly was a real drag. Kakashi knew so Iruka would know. That was a given, but this?

His headache was getting worse. _ Damn. _

And his beautiful, wonderful alpha was so utterly, adorably oblivious to the real meaning behind his adoptive father’s words. Shikamaru only hoped every other jounin and chunin in the room was just as clueless. 

Ah well, no sense dwelling on it now, not when Naruto finally spotted him. Those blue eyes brightened, then smouldered dangerously. “Shikamaru.” The look went straight to Shikamaru’s cock. Arousal shot up his spine. The jounin stepped forward just as Naruto lunged. Mouths crashed haphazardly together, parted to better taste and explore. Strong arms came around his waist, lifting him with ease. 

Hooking his legs around Naruto’s hips, Shikamaru broke the kiss with a breathless gasp. “N-Naruto, we’re in the hallway.” Anyone could come around the corner or step out of the mission’s room without forewarning. A few people may have figured out they were involved, but Shikamaru didn’t want to broadcast it _ that _blatantly. That didn’t stop him from doing a double-check to make sure Naruto wasn’t injured or chakra-exhausted. Kurama usually handled both those, but it didn’t hurt to make sure.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Pressing kisses along his jawline, Naruto shifted to get a better grip on his upper legs. Blue eyes darted around, then darkened mischievously. “Just hold on, Shika.” 

His arms encircled the blond’s shoulders, holding firm as directed. Naruto was turning down the next corridor before Shikamaru realized what his goal was. A coat closet next to the secretary’s desk remained mostly empty when visiting dignitaries weren’t in Konoha. Their allies appreciated the dedicated space, so besides a few odd and ends the Kazekage left behind on his frequent visits, it remained bare.

Naruto kicked the door shut with his foot, darkness engulfing them as he claimed Shikamaru’s mouth in another bruising kiss. His feet hit the floor just as his back did the wall. Naruto boxed him in, each kiss more heated than the previous. The small space left little room to maneuver where impatient hands were concerned. “I missed you, Shika,” Naruto all but growled against his jugular. “I thought about you every damn day.” 

The jounin groaned shakily. That confession wreaked havoc on his self-control. Things had a way of escalating quickly when they were apart for any extended amount of time. Today was no exception. Heat already coiled in Shikamaru’s stomach, his cock hard and boxers quickly dampening with slick. 

“I missed you too,” he murmured in response. He truly had missed his lover. The companionship, loyalty, easy affection, and trust were worth just as much as the mind-blowing sex. “So, so much.” Pressed as close as they were, Shikamaru easily felt Naruto’s arousal pressed firmly to his inner thigh. That didn’t stop him from nuzzling his nose against a flushed, whiskered cheek. “Welcome home.” 

Naruto barely suppressed a whine in the back of his throat. “I’m home...” His lips burned a trail down Shikamaru’s neck, one tanned hand splaying over the bulge in his pants. The jounin groaned softly. Warmth seeped through his pants to raise goosebumps along his upper legs and thighs. “I want you, Shika.”

This was such a bad idea, but Shikamaru couldn’t bring himself to care. “Then take me, you Troublesome Man.” He sought his lover’s lips again, kissing, tasting, _ devouring _until they were both trembling, panting messes. “L-Lock the door.” 

A bit of tension easing from Shikamaru's shoulders when he heard the click. Good, they didn’t need anyone walking in on them in such a compromising position. He ran through a few hand seals in a hurry, erecting temporary silencing and barrier wards for some extra precaution. Being disturbed was the last thing either of them wanted. 

Naruto kissed his forehead, the brush of lips so soft he almost didn’t feel it. “You trust me, right Shika?”

The answer came instantaneously. “Always.” 

“Okay, okay,” The jinchuuriki’s voice tightened in his strain to keep control. The familiar ripple of Kurama’s chakra sharpened Naruto’s natural scent. Shikamaru let Naruto turn and press him face-first to the wall. Large hands pinned his own above his head. “Keep them there.” His lover whispered heated against his ear. The warm breath sent shivers down his spine. 

Fisting his hands against the wood, Shikamaru forced himself to remain still as the alpha dropped to his knees behind him. Shinobi-grade pants and slick-damp briefs were pushed down. The material bunched at his hips, forgotten once no longer in the way. Large hands kneaded his bare ass, gently spreading the cheeks.

Shikamaru stiffened, eyes widening in self-conscious surprise. He felt so exposed. _ No way. _ No damn way could Naruto be about to do what he thought- 

Naruto’s tongue pressed firm, slow strokes to his entrance, his breath hot against the sensitive flesh. Biting back a moan, the jounin full-body shuddered. “N-Naruto…” Pleasure shot up his spine. Precum leaked from his aching, untouched cock. It took everything he had to keep his hands where Naruto put them. 

The alpha’s firm grip kept him immobile, preventing any squirms or arches that may have given him a fraction of control. Naruto spread his legs wider, pressing closer to suck and lick up jounin’s slick. Shikamaru bit his lip to keep from screaming as Naruto thrust that sinful tongue inside him. Head spinning, all he could do was press his heated face to the wall.

“A-Alpha, Naruto,” he sobbed, almost incoherent with need. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. It was too much, yet not enough. He couldn’t think beyond the urge to be filled, to have his lover inside him. Naruto knew exactly how to reduce him to a shaking mess.

It was out of pure, frustrated desperation that Shikamaru cried, “Anata please!” 

“Shika…” He felt the sharp inhale against his feverish skin, but all he could do was groan and shift in Naruto’s hold. The alpha’s weight was suddenly heavy on his back, pinning him in a way that made his omegan instincts sing. He vaguely heard the tug of a zipper over his laboured breathing.

Shikamaru was so ready for Naruto to enter him that when he finally did, the jounin’s knees almost buckled. 

Naruto’s arms supported him, drew him back against his chest gently, like he was the most precious thing in the world. “Sorry, Shika.” Kisses peppered the side of his face and neck. “Didn’t mean to tease that much.” Naruto nosed into the crook of his neck, scenting him deeply. The alpha shuddered. “Gonna move now.”

Throwing his head back onto his lover’s shoulder, Shikamaru grabbed Naruto’s arms to brace himself. The alpha took his time, savouring the intimate connection. Each agonizingly slow, rolling thrust struck deep. It was a subtle swell of pleasure crescendoing just a bit more with each drag of Naruto’s cock.

Shikamaru rocked into Naruto’s thrusts, arching and pushing back until the alpha’s hips pillowed against his ass. Growling into the curve of his shoulder, Naruto pinned the jounin hard against the wall, angling his hips sharper. Shikamaru’s hands fell down to grasp his lover’s hips, the sudden change in position doing little to abate the inferno raging inside him. He wanted more, wanted Naruto to fuck him as hard as he could.

And Naruto fucked him _ hard. _

The blond pounded into him harder, deeper, stretching open and filling him completely. It was obscenely, mind-numbingly perfect. Naruto knew just how to move, exactly where to strike inside him to leave Shikamaru moaning face-first into the wall.

Calloused fingers left his hips to close around his aching cock. The grip was exactly what Shikamaru needed, just firm enough, stroking in a delightfully torturous way, to topple him over the edge into ecstasy. Jerking back, Shikamaru muffled a sharp cry in his flak jacket’s high collar. 

He clenched around the thick cock inside him, pulling a shaky groan from his lover. Naruto’s hips stuttered, causing a delicious drag along his inner walls. The blond’s groan ebbed into a whine, every muscle going taut. A sudden rush of heat flooded deep inside Shikamaru so suddenly, his skin flushed anew. 

Naruto slouched against his back, weight balanced precariously on arms framing Shikamaru’s head. They stayed like that for several long moments, breathing slowing and skin cooling. Gentle hands smoothed down his back and over his hips. A whiskered cheek nuzzled into his hair. “You... You called me Anata, why?”

Shikamaru stilled, surprised by his own actions. Anata -dear. He had called Naruto that, hadn't he? It unintentionally slipped out in the heat of the moment. "...You're dear to me, aren't you?" Swallowing thickly, the jounin kissed his lover's jaw. "We should get out of here before someone catches on.”

The blond’s cheeks puffed in a pout. “Fiiiiine.” A final kiss pressed to his nape and Naruto untangled their bodies. With shaking hands and red faces, clothes were fixed and the wards dropped. 

Shikamaru’s stomach growled loudly as he smoothed some wrinkled from his flak jacket. His face flushed. Damn, had he forgotten lunch again? Naruto always had him working up an appetite when they were together.

“Hey Shika, let’s get Ichiraku’s night. We’ve got to celebrate another successful mission. That one more closer to making me Hokage.” Naruto’s arms closed around him, hands shifting into a tiger seal against his back without waiting for a reply. Shikamaru had yet to turn down a meal invite since they became lovers. “Teuchi promised to have mackerel as a topping next time we went.” 

Sliding his arms around his lover’s shoulders, the jounin pretended to think it over. “I suppose that’s fine.” Since finding out mackerel was his favourite food, Naruto fed it to him as much as possible. Shikamaru didn’t have the heart to tell him not everyone lived and breathed their favourite food like Naruto did ramen. 

“Awesome! Hang on tight.” A flare of chakra landed them in the alleyway just beyond the newly rebuild Ichiraku’s Ramen. Exchanging a quick kiss, the pair settled on their usual stools and gave Ayame their orders. Tonkotsu ramen topped with chashu, kamaboku and a boiled egg for Naruto, miso ramen with negi and bits of mackerel for Shikamaru.

Resting his chin in an upturned palm, Shikamaru watched his lover chatter away to the other patrons. The blond was so animated. He spoke with his hand, vocal tone rising in pitch to emphasize important parts of conversations. So bright, so full of life. Naruto drew people to him like a beacon. 

He’d handle things in the shadows so Naruto remained in the light -a shining hope for the peaceful future they fought so hard to maintain. 

“Enjoy your meal boys.” Ayame brought their ramen over when it was done. Shikamaru broke his chopsticks as Naruto let out an excited whoop at his side, ready to dig in. His stomach rumbled again. Teuchi outdid himself. The ramen looked delicious-

The smell hit his nose and Shikamaru’s stomach lurched. Clamping a hand over his mouth and nose, the jounin swivelled away from the counter. Bile rose up his throat. Shikamaru swallowed hard to keep from dry heaving. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. He leaned forward quickly, tucking his head between his knees as a wave of nausea hit him hard.

What the hell?!

“Shikamaru?” A warm hand landed between his shoulder blades, rubbing in slow, comforting circles. “What’s wrong?” 

His rolling stomach stopped Shikamaru from answering. A cold sweat broke out along his brow, leaving his skin clammy. Naruto shifted to kneel in front of him. Concerned blue eyes searched his face when his stomach finally stopped heaving enough for him to raise his head. “You okay?”

“I-I’m fine,” Shikamaru ground out, though his tongue felt like lead. 

Naruto squeezed his knee lightly. “Are you getting sick or something?” 

Shikamaru winched. How troublesome would that be? He was part of Kakashi’s entourage scheduled to leave for the next Five Kage Summit in a few days. Shikamaru couldn’t afford to be sick. He never got sick. “Naw, just a little queasy but it'll pass.”

Naruto’s mouth set in a grim line. “You want to go somewhere else to eat?” 

“No, no it’s fine.” Shikamaru waved off his lover’s concern. “I missed lunch. That’s probably what caused it.” 

“...If you’re sure,” Naruto reluctantly gave in. His attention shifted between Shikamaru and their untouched ramen. “I don’t mind going somewhere else, ya know.” 

“I know, I just don’t want to.” Spinning around, Shikamaru took a cautious sniff. Relief slowly eased the tension from his muscles when his stomach didn’t lurch again. He patted the stool next to him, relaxing further when Naruto joined him at the counter again. “See? Everything’s fine,” he added, aiming to reassure.

Though, Shikamaru wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Naruto or himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Plot, it seems you've taken over for this chapter. Okay, that's fine but there is still smut to be written. Hm... *adds a chapter* to the final count. There's going to be nine chapters instead of eight now. Enjoy :D

“Just let me take a quick look, Shikamaru.” Ino tugged persistently at his arm to keep him seated. “You’ve been feeling sick on and off for weeks. That isn't normal.” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shikamaru bit back an exasperated sigh. Ino was as troublesome as women came, though her heart was in the right place. He just wished her nose was as well. “Ino, I’m fine. It’s nothing to worry about.” 

The crinkle of potato chips silenced beside him. Chouji set the bag aside. A large hand landed on his shoulder. “Please Shika, what if something’s really wrong?” Guilt twisted in the jounin’s stomach. He knew that tone, though he’d only heard it twice before -when Asuma and his father died. Chouji was genuinely, authentically worried about his well-being. 

A quick glance to Ino reflected the same look darkening her pale blue eyes. This went beyond her normal, well-meaning nose-butting. 

Chouji and Ino weren't just concerned but scared. For him.

He was terrifying his best friends.

“Fine,” he relented with a sigh. Shrugging his flak jacket off, he leaned back in the chair. “Just a quick look.” 

Relief visibly eased the stress from Chouji and Ino’s faces. Damn, he felt like a heel. Ino leaned over him, hands glowing a soft green. “Just relax, I promise you won’t feel a thing.” Shikamaru _did_ feel the warm thrum of her chakra carting over his skin. He’d felt it so often over the last five years, he didn’t think anything of it though. 

Ino was family. He trusted her with his life. 

Starting at his head, the Yamanaka Clan Head slowly worked her way down his body. Closing his eyes, Shikamaru did his best to keep from tensing. It was nothing more than a basic diagnostic jutsu -checked pulse rate, chakra levels, temperature, blood pressure, sugar levels, muscles, weight, etcetera. Ino used it on him a hundred times before, so why was he nervous about it now? 

Ino’s chakra lingered on his chest, paying extra attention to his lungs and heart. He felt her chakra prick not-quite comfortably along his muscles and organs. A small hum deemed his respiratory functions adequate. She often lectured him about the odd cigarette he smoked. Shikamaru mostly let it go in one ear and out the other. 

Gently, the intrusive chakra slid over his stomach and paused just below his navel. Ino inhaled sharply as her chakra receded. Slender fingers slipped beneath his shirt, pressing lightly just below his belly button. “Have you been sick to your stomach at all?” 

Brows furrowed, Shikamaru’s eyes opened. “No, just nauseous on and off.”

Ino’s pretty features contorted into a scowl. Had he said something wrong? “Any dizziness or cramping?” 

Shikamaru set up a little straighter. “No, Ino what’s this about-?”

“Fatigue? Fever? Cravings?”

“No!” The biting response came out more sharply than he intended. Did Ino think he’d bother hiding symptoms she could easily detect? She and Chouji were his best friends. He would never lie to either of them.

“Are you sexually involved with anyone?”

Heat flushed his face so suddenly, his ears burned. “I- That’s not-” An image of Naruto’s brilliant grin and gentle blue eyes popped up. The blush deepened. Choosing not to tell anyone about their arrangement was one thing. Denying it outright was entirely different. He could never do that to his lover. It felt like a betrayal. Shikamaru groaned into his hands. Of all the troublesome questions…

“That’s private.” 

She looked pale when their eyes locked. “I need you to be completely honest with me, Shikamaru.” 

Chouji shifted a little closer, one large hand gripping his upper leg. Apprehension stretched his face thin. Shikamaru swallowed thickly. “We’re monogamous. My partner didn’t get me sick, he wouldn’t. Never.”

“Shika, that not-” Her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “I don’t know how to say this.” 

A cold chill slid down his back, causing goosebumps to break out across his skin. “Just spit it out then.” 

Gently inching his shirt up to his ribs, Ino’s hands glowed green again. She brushed them over his lower stomach, most likely double-checking whatever she discovered there. Finally, she announced bluntly, “Shika, you’re pregnant.”

The entire world screeched to a grinding halt. Wide-eyed, all colour drained from the jounin's face. “I-I’m what?” He barely heard the words tumble from his lips. Bile rose up his throat, Shikamaru swallowed hard to keep it down.  _ Pregnant.  _ It echoed in his head over and over again until he was shaking. 

His mind backpedalled over the last three months. All the time he and Naruto spent together since his heat (the intimacy that went so far beyond simple physical gratification). They didn’t use protection, but he’d taken contraceptives, right?

...Right?

_ No,  _ the instinctual part of his hindbrain almost purred. He hadn’t and Naruto most definitely didn’t think to- Oh Sage,  _ Naruto!  _ One hand flew to his mouth, the other to his lower stomach. Tears brimmed in his eyes. He all but doubled over, temple pressed to his knees. He could feel Ino and Chouji’s hands on his shoulders and back, rubbing in comforting circles. Their concerned voices got lost in his jumbled thoughts. 

He was carrying Naruto’s child. 

His chest constricted, breathing coming quicker. Forcing himself to take deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating, Shikamaru grabbed Ino’s wrist. “How...How far along am I?”

Ino’s eyes brimmed with tears. She cupped his face in her hands, both thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. “I’m not really trained in obstetrics, but I’ll see if I can tell.” Focusing on his stomach, her hands lit up with healing chakra. “Chouji, will you grab the Developmental Psychology tome from the shelf over there? Third row down, second on the left. I need the first volume, it covers gestational development.” 

“Got it.” A squeeze to his shoulder and Chouji stood. 

Shikamaru repressed a shudder. He felt more exposed, less certain, with Chouji no longer at his side. Digging his fingers into his thighs the omega forced himself to stay still for Ino. “This may be uncomfortable, so I apologize now. Sakura or Shizune could do this with more finesse-”

“No, just you.” Shikamaru quickly shook his head, trying desperately to keep his panic at bay. He was pregnant. Freaking out wouldn’t help anything. “Just you, please Ino. I trust you.” 

“Okay, Shika." Her chakra hovered over his stomach then slowly curled. The invasive aura pressed through his skin, around his organs and then  _ in _ . Inhaling sharply, Shikamaru gripped fistfuls of his pants. It didn’t hurt (more of a burning pressure), but it teetered right at the edge. “Deep, slow breaths, Shikamaru. I can almost feel the baby- ah, there.” 

The jounin fought deeply-sewn instincts screaming at him to pull away -to  _ guard,  _ to  _ protect.  _ He breathed deeply through his nose and out his mouth. Chouji opened a burgundy textbook on the desk. 

“Thanks, can you flip to chapter two, please? I need the section on determining fetal development with chakra," Ino explained, her focus completely fixated on her work.

Chouji thumbed through the pages quickly. “This part here?”

“That’s it, thanks.” Her eyes flickered between his stomach and the book as she skimmed. “Next page.” Chouji flipped when she indicated. “Oh, I see. That makes sense now.” Ino’s chakra shifted back and incased something deeply intimate inside him. 

Shikamaru grunted through gritted teeth. Slipping an arm around his shoulders, Chouji slowly maneuvered him to lean against his chest. Large hands rubbed up and down his arms comfortingly. 

“Sorry, male omegas have their uterus set back farther than females do,” Ino pointed out sheepishly. Her abrasive chakra pulsed around- was that the baby? The jounin craned his neck to watch her. His irises slitted, omegan instincts flared. An oddly possessive growl rumbled in his throat.  _ Foreign chakra around his pup!  _

An earthy scent tinted with caramel and a distinctive floralness drifted over him. Soft, relaxing. He knew those pheromones almost as well as his own. “...Chouji, Ino.” Blinking, Shikamaru shook his head with a groan. His teammates used their scents as betas to not only calm him but to show they weren’t a threat.

“Almost done, Shikamaru, I promise.” Ino’s soothing voice cut through the panicked fog lingering on at the edges of his mind.

“Grab ahold.” Chouji offered both his large hands palm up. 

Pale and shaking, Shikamaru grabbed his Chouji's hands and held tightly. “Sorry,” he mumbled, absolutely mortified. He just growled at Ino! Where the hell had that come from?

Ino rolled her eyes. “Chalk it up to omegan instincts, baby hormones or whatever, but don’t worry about it. I did warn you I wasn’t the best choice for this kind of thing.” Her chakra shifted though, the abrasive edges softening slightly. “As far as I can tell, you’re close to the end of your first trimester. Somewhere between ten and twelve weeks gestation.” 

Shikamaru’s face paled farther. His mind did the mathematic conversion before he had time to catch up with his own flurried thoughts. The jounin ran a shaky hair through his ponytail. Around three months pregnant. That put conception right in the middle of his heat. “Is…” He pulled in a deep breath to calm his jittering nerves. “Is my baby healthy?” He smoked a few extra cigarettes lately to deal with the random bouts of nausea.

The intrusive chakra sharpened enough to make Shikamaru tense. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Ino made a small noise in the back of her throat. “Yes, I think so. Development appears to be right on schedule.”

Sinking back against Chouji’s chest, Shikamaru let a few tears slip down his cheeks as Ino’s chakra finally receded. He was lucky the baby was developing healthily without prenatal care and his less than stellar habits as of late. He skipped meals and pulled all-nighters to complete the extra workload he’d taken on. Shikamaru could've hindered his pup’s development without even knowing it.

_ His pup.  _

Damn, he was going to be a parent right around his nineteenth birthday. 

The amethyst engagement ring glittered on Ino’s ring finger as she brushed tears from his cheeks. Sakura proposed to her a few weeks ago. “It’s okay, Shika. We’re going to be with you every step of the way, right Chouji?” 

“Of course.” No hesitation, no second-guesses. Chouji was always steadfast in his reliability.

Fresh tears welled up in Shikamaru’s eyes. “Ino… Chouji…” He couldn’t ask that of them, not with the heavy responsibilities they both had on their plates. Chouji made tokubetsu jounin earlier in the year. Now he had a team of three rookie genin relying on him. Between her new positions as Yamanaka Clan Head, Director of the Analysis Team and psychologist in Sakura’s new mental health ward, Ino ran herself just as ragged as he did. 

“None of that now,” Ino tutted. Squishing into the chair with them, she tucked herself to his side. One dainty hand splayed over Shikmaru’s stomach. “You’re our best friend and this is the first of Ino-Shika-Cho’s next generation. If you want me to be your medic for the pregnancy, I’ll do everything I can to make sure things go smoothly.” 

Chouji enveloped him and Ino in a protective bear hug. “We love you.” 

He knew he should feel guilty for dragging Chouji and Ino into this with him, but the reassurance eased the knot of tension in his stomach. Shikamaru couldn't do this without them. “Thank you.” A comfortable silence settled over the former Team Asuma as they processed this unexpected turn. An unplanned pregnancy was less than ideal, but there were worse things. 

“Shikamaru,” Chouji began slowly after a few quiet minutes. “Do you need someone to…?” His fingers lightly brushed over his stomach as he trailed off. “You know I wouldn’t mind.” 

The jounin stiffened even while affection for his best friend left his heart aching. Only Chouji would be that selfless. “No, that’s not necessary.” He caught himself, hesitant even now to speak his lover’s name. He needed to tell Naruto himself, in private, before anyone else found out about the pregnancy. No matter what happened between them, Naruto would be nothing short of an amazing father to their child. “I just need some time to process this before I tell the sire.” 

“If anything happens-”

“You’re interested in someone in Kumogakure, aren't you?” Shikamaru caught the beta’s face flush out of the corner of his eye. Chouji knew better than to question how he knew. One could only volunteer for so many missions in the Land of Lightning before intent became obvious. “Be selfish for once and think of your own happiness.” 

“You’re more important to me, Shikamaru.” Chouji’s hold tightened slightly. “No one’s going to say anything bad about you or the baby.” 

“Damn right that’s  _ not  _ going to happen,” Ino interjected curtly. The sharp edge to her voice made it clear she’d take care of any wagging tongues personally. Ino was the result of an undercover mission to Iwagakure gone horribly wrong. Inoichi had loved her fiercely with every fibre of his being, but he never completely moved past the trauma of her conception. She dealt with unkind whispers and stares her entire life. “And no more smoking, Shikamaru Nara! It’s bad for the baby.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Shikamaru’s mouth twisted into a brief smile. Both his teammates were so troublesome but he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. 

* * *

Clad in nothing but a towel swathed low on his hips, Shikamaru stood before the full-length bathroom mirror. It was the same one his mother picked out when he was a child. The memory of his father installing it on the sliding closet door was still fresh in his mind. Shikaku Nara had never been one to do manual labour, but his mother pestered until he decided installing it was less troublesome than listening to his wife. 

Now, with his skin still glistening and hair hanging wet from his shower, Shikamaru studied his reflection. He didn’t put much care into his appearance. Pleasing others wasn’t a concern for him as it had been Ino. The opinions of strangers never seemed important. So to be standing here now, critiquing every bare scrap of skin, felt surreal. 

Nothing changed. 

The same thick hair stuck to his neck and shoulders. Shikamaru tucked strands behind an ear whenever they came free. A few bite marks and bruises lingered from his last night spent with Naruto. Four days ago, while leaping across rooftops to the Hokage Tower, the most pressing problem on his mind had been how to keep Kakashi focused during council meetings. 

One hand slid down his stomach, lingering on the flat expanse just below his navel. Fingers quivered ever so slightly as they pressed -light, tentative. Shikamaru drew in a slow, deep breath. His skin felt… firmer? Stiff? Was that it? Shouldn't there be more? Almost three months along, Ino had said. Should some physical signs be visible by now? 

He certainly didn’t look pregnant. Stepping on the bathroom scales revealed a ten-pound weight gain but he couldn’t see it. Two days passed since first finding out about the baby. Before she’d let him leave, Ino ran a full physical and started him on prenatal vitamins rich with folic acid, iron and calcium. Adding the little pills to his nightly routine was easy enough. Shikamaru spent the majority of time, since bidding his friends farewell, coming to terms with his new reality. 

He was carrying Naruto’s pup. 

In a little over six months, their living, breathing child would be in his arms. What would they be like, this little person he and Naruto unintentionally created? Was it a boy or girl? Would they have Naruto’s eyes or smile? Maybe his hair? Naruto’s whisker marks would be adorable on chubby cheeks. What about their personality? Lazy or intelligent like him? Bombastic and loud like Naruto? 

Letting his hand drop lower, Shikamaru cupped the bottom of his stomach, just above his pelvis. “Hey there baby,” the words clung thickly to his tongue, like lead. An awkward silence, thick with tension, lingered. Groaning, Shikamaru pressed his forehead to the reflective glass. “What the hell am I doing? You’re a fetus. Do you even have ears yet?” 

Shikamaru made a mental note to borrow a book on prenatal development from the library in the morning. He needed more information on his pup’s growth. Not knowing would eat him alive. The jounin’s attention shifted back to his abdomen. His fingers rubbed in slow circles over the firm flesh. A silent apology for… well, everything. Not eating and resting as he should, not stringing together the pregnancy symptoms staring him so blatantly in the face. 

He felt like an utter fool. 

Scrubbing the towel through his hair, Shikamaru turned to grab his boxers and caught a glance of his reflection in profile. He stiffened, inhaling sharply. Dropping the towel, his fingers tentatively trailed over his stomach -from sternum to pelvis. 

There it was, ever so slight but definitely enough for him to notice. The smallest swell to his stomach, nothing more than an inch or two, but still there. Blinking back his blurred vision, a few tears trickled loose down his cheeks. “This your way of saying hello, Pup?” Shikamaru chuckled wetly. “Must have gotten Naruto’s sense of humour.” 

Closing his eyes, Shikamaru rubbing his abdomen to soothe himself as much as the baby. “You’re going to be spoiled rotten, you know,” he murmured softly. Damn, he already loved this kid. Between his mother and Iruka-sensei, he didn’t know who’d dote on his pup more. 

And Naruto. Unplanned or not, he’d be the best damn father a kid could want. His lover was so bright, so loving and caring, how could he be anything but? Shikamaru could almost picture the blond holding their child. Warmth flooded through him even as his chest constricted. 

And that’s when it hit him.

He wanted to see Naruto with their pup. Everything that was to come, the uncertain future, raising a child. Shikamaru wanted to do it with  _ Naruto  _ at his side. Together. No more waiting. No more thinking it through. He wanted to see Naruto. More than anything, he needed to see Naruto’s sunshine bright smile, hear him laugh, to curl up at his lover’s small kotatsu with take-out ramen and a movie, to fall asleep in his arms-

“I...I love him.” Incredulous, Shikamaru stared at his reflection in the mirror. The words felt surreal on his tongue, so he said it again. “I love Naruto Uzumaki.” Breath stuttering, the jounin’s heart pounded in his ears. The gentle warmth that always lingered when his lover was close suddenly flooded his system from head to toe. As intelligent as he was, it seems Shikamaru Nara was an idiot when it came to his own well-being and emotions.

The urge to see Naruto, to  _ tell  _ him everything, left Shikamaru trembling. Scrambling, the jounin yanked his clothes on haphazardly. Not bothering with his sandals, Shikamaru twisted his hair up into a messy bun. He was halfway through a shunshin when he realized his flak jacket was still on his doorknob. 

"Screw it."

Reinforcing his uterus with chakra to protect the baby, Shikamaru Body Flickered into Naruto’s apartment -right atop the sleeping blond.  A surprised squawk greeted him. “Wha-?! Shika?!” Limbs flailed, tangling their legs together. Strong arms closed around his waist. Naruto’s scent spiked briefly in alarm. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just needed to talk to you.” Burying his face in his lover’s neck, Shikamaru scented him deeply. Citrus and Ozone. Protection and Family. It beckoned him home. 

To Naruto. 

Tensing, the alpha sat up with Shikamaru straddling his lap. “You already know? Damn, Shika, I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you myself. I guess it can’t be helped, you working with Kakashi-sensei and everything.” 

Shikamaru paused. “What are you talking about?” Wait, why was Naruto already in bed? It was barely nine o’clock. Shinobi only retired that early when…

Naruto’s brows knitted together. “Aren’t you here cause of the mission?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to earn that angst tag. I suggest keeping a box of tissues or a pillow handy. Either to wipe your tears with or to scream into. I think reactions to this chapter will vary in range between these two extremes. Either way, I hope you enjoy the ride in a 'hurts so good' kind of way. :)

Shikamaru knew what mission Naruto referred to as soon as the blond mentioned Kirigakure. Not the specifics, but he remembered Kakashi mentioning a request from the Mizukage -Mei personally asking for Naruto's assistance. 

He remembers thinking  _ this is it.  _ The other Kage were recognizing Naruto beyond his surface-level abilities. Another step towards making Naruto Hokage. All that hard work was starting to bear the fruits of their labour.  Now, Shikamaru pillowed his head against Naruto's shoulder, chest slowly constricting as the blond laid out exactly what was asked of him as a war hero striving to push their precarious world more firmly into the hands of lasting peace. 

With the coup and the war behind Kirigakure, Mei struggled to bring her lands together as a unified nation. The Land of Waters consisted of several interconnected islands, the largest of which Kirigakure encompassed. Under her leadership, the Village Hidden in the Mist moved away from its bloody history. But islands meant isolation, differences in culture, opinions, and values, even amongst one Nation. 

It was the smaller tribes, skirting the peripheries of her power, that opposed change. Right now, the ripples of their influence remained small. Letting them linger -to spark and flame- could spell calamity in the months and years to come. The tribes needed to be dealt with sooner than later and Mei was determined to use nonviolent tactics. 

Who better to change the minds of many with words alone than Naruto Uzumaki? 

_ No one,  _ his mind supplied, even as Shikamaru wanted to scream. No one was more fit to handle this mission than his lover. Mei knew that. It's why she personally requested his help. Naruto couldn't turn her down, he wouldn't. This assignment was almost tailor-made for his uncanny abilities.  _ Friend-no-Jutsu, Talk-no-Jutsu,  _ t heir friends often joked. Naruto's most powerful technique, stronger than his rasenshuriken, Kurama mode, Sage mode-

_ There's a heavy price for peace and an even steeper one to maintain it.  _

"How long will you be gone?" The question slipped out before Shikamaru could stop it. 

Naruto's hand flexed against his back. A whiskered cheek dropped to his hair and nuzzled because the blond was tactile in his affection.  _ Touch starved  _ in his need for physical contact. Shikamaru had never been able to deny him that easy comfort. He just wondered vaguely when he started seeking it as well. "Kakashi-sensei says it's going to be long-term. The tribes are all spread out over the islands. Mei's not a hundred percent on the exact location of a few and they're hostile to outsiders." The alpha's face scrunched up in disdain. "So, at least six months but Kakashi-sensei thinks it'll be longer, ya know?" 

Whatever bit of hope Shikamaru unconsciously clung to crumbled around him. At that moment, he knew. He couldn't tell Naruto. Not about the baby. Not about his feelings. Not with such a politically precarious mission hanging over their heads. This was too important for Naruto, for their dream to make him Hokage, for inter-village relations, the future of a nation, the shinobi alliance, peace as a whole.

Knowing wouldn’t just compromise his performance on the mission. Shikamaru knew the kind of man his lover was. How he yearned for genuine bonds and connections. If he knew about the baby-

Naruto would downright _refuse to go._

The jounin's gaze flickered to the genkan where Naruto's travel pack sat ready to go. He knew even before he voiced the words, but that didn't stop him from asking, "when do you leave?" 

"First thing in the morning." 

Shikamaru's chest clenched painfully. He suddenly couldn't breathe. Tearing himself from his lover's arms, he hung his head between his knees over the side of the bed. Quick, shallow breaths wracked his hunched form.

It was too much.

_ Too much! _

"Whoa Shika, are you okay?" A large hand pressed flat between his shoulder blades. Naruto shifted onto his knees before him, as he had a few weeks ago at Ichiraku's and-

Tears brimmed in his eyes. That was the pregnancy making him queazy back then, wasn't it? How had he been so deeply in denial? Their baby deserved so much better.  _ Naruto  _ deserved so much better.

Naruto’s hand covered his own, the grip quivering ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

Oh Sage, what was he doing? 

One look at Naruto's face -blue eyes dark with concern, mouth drawn down, brows furrowed- pulled everything into perspective. No hint of that sunshine brightness that drew Shikamaru to him (like a moth to a flame) remained. That just wasn't right. None of this was right. 

Guilt weighed his shoulders into a slump. 

_ I'm so selfish.  _

“What are you apologizing for?” Forcing down the torrid of emotions clawing inside him, Shikamaru gripped the blond's shoulders hard. "This mission is going to be a success. You're going to be the Nanadaime Hokage. Keep working hard, show the entire world you're the only one for the job." 

Something Shikamaru couldn't quite place flickered through his lover's eyes. Then, Naruto nodded with renewed determination. "Right, and you're going to be my advisor." 

Swallowing hard, Shikamaru ignored the sickening twist in his stomach. "Of course I am." 

Then, Shikamaru was hauled so unexpectedly and suddenly into Naruto's arms, he was left reeling. "Stay with me tonight?" 

There was so much unspoken meaning behind that question, Shikamaru didn't know where to begin to unpack it all. Instead of clogging what little time remained with more pointless dialogue, he simply leaned in and claimed his lover's lips. The kiss started slow and gentle -almost hesitant. Shikamaru silently poured into it everything he couldn't say and hoped, for once, Naruto understood. 

Lips parted almost immediately beneath his own, eagerly letting his tongue dip inside to better taste and savour. Shikamaru wove his fingers through Naruto’s hair, head tilted just enough to better fit their mouths together. Kissing this amazing man was so terrifyingly, wonderfully easy and he had so frightfully limited time to do so. 

Dawn hung over their heads like a death sentence, a silent countdown to a parting Shikamaru had just begun to grasp. Maybe parting ways now would be easier in the long run. Nursing heartache never let it heal- 

Naruto’s hands carted beneath his shirt, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull it up and over the jounin’s head. 

-All thoughts of leaving flew from Shikamaru’s mind. 

Shifting forward, he let his entire weight tip him directly into Naruto. The alpha caught him with ease. Large hands grasped the back of his thighs, lifting fluidly. Shikamaru’s hands fisted into Naruto’s sleep shirt, kneading the soft, faded cotton. His back hit the bed and he yanked- 

The old, orange shirt hit the floor somewhere close to the door. Miles of tanned, muscular skin laid bare to his hands and mouth. Shikamaru touched and kissed, bit and licked, every inch he could reach. Nothing was left unexplored -not a scar, dip or curve of skin. He swallowed every gasp, moan and keen, committing his lover’s body and reactions to memory.

Naruto murmured soft endearments against his skin, lips blazing a trail across his collarbone and down his chest. A flick of tongue over his nipple had Shikamaru’s back arch. Pressed flush, their hips rocked together, seeking more contact. Naruto’s arousal swelled against his thigh. The jounin might have been embarrassed if he wasn’t just as hard. 

A persistent tugging at his waistband made Shikamaru lift his hips. Naruto made quick work of their pants and boxers. His legs slid open, completely trusting of this man he loved so much. Oh, how he loved Naruto. Shikamaru’s heart ached with the need to be closer to him, to hold him, hear him laugh, share in his happiness, sorrows and struggles. 

He wasn’t sure when, exactly, Naruto became such the central pillar of his world, but here he was. Everything Shikamaru wanted, every reason he worked so hard, to better himself, to better the future, was because of his lover. 

Naruto rested at the heart of his very being. 

Settling comfortably between his legs, the alpha nuzzled into his neck, scenting him deeply. A content groan rumbled through his chest. Strong arms wrapped around him, drawing them ever closer together. Skin-to-skin, legs tangled, they were intertwined in a way only lovers could be. They stayed like that for some time, simply holding each other and savouring the contact. 

Naruto’s hands smoothed up and down his back, each caress soft and comforting. Gentle fingers traced light circles across the small of his back and hips. Arching into his lover’s touch, Shikamaru kissed his shoulder, collarbone and jugular. Naruto’s hands slid easily to his ass, kneading the pliant flesh. 

Shikamaru shuddered. Slick built between his thighs, his body already anticipating what came next. Naruto licked his fingers and pressed two inside the jounin. Groaning softly, Shikamaru clenched down on the intrusion and rocked back against his lover's hand. Heat rolled through his stomach and thighs. 

Naruto claimed his lips in a slow, gentle kiss, gradually working him open until Shikamaru was shaking and moaning. Each delicious twist of his lover’s fingers wrenched airy gasps and quiet murmurs from the trembling jounin. Naruto curled his fingers just so, catching Shikamaru’s resulting cries with his mouth and devouring each sound like a starving man. 

Circling a third finger around his rim, Naruto eased it inside with the first two. Slick naturally lubricated Shikamaru’s inner walls. Naruto's fingers must be covered. Moaning, the jounin muffled his cries against his lover’s shoulder. Heat coursed through his veins, sweat glistened damply across his skin. The blond twisted and scissored his fingers, pressing knuckle-deep until he hit the jounin’s prostate. Muffling a wail against Naruto’s shoulder, Shikamaru’s nails bit into tanned flesh. Arousal burned hot and heavy from his fingertips right down to his toes. 

Gentle kisses pressed to his shoulder and neck. The light graze of fangs over his collarbone left Shikamaru shuddering. There were affection and reassurance in those tender ministrations. Naruto knew him implicitly after the last three months. They always had a comfortable friendship, mutual trust and understanding that began in childhood and strengthened steadily since first donning Konoha hitai-ate. 

Their bond again shifted and deepened since sharing his heat. When Naruto reached for his hands, laced their fingers together and  _ finally  _ pushed in, Shikamaru was more than ready, willing and pliant. Soft moans tumbled from his lips, hips arching and thighs parting farther in invitation. Naruto fully sheathed his thick cock inside Shikamaru, pressing close until the jounin was all but pinned beneath him and tanned thighs hugged his ass. 

Wrapping his legs firmly around the blond’s hips, Shikamaru cradled his lover’s body intimately against him, seeking as much skin-to-skin contact as they could manage. No words were spoken between them. None were needed. An affectionate nuzzle to his cheek and Naruto pressed their foreheads together. Shikamaru drew in deep, stuttering breaths, trying to ignore the dampness clinging to his lashes.

As good as this felt, it hurt just as badly. The dull anguish settled deep in his chest, forlorn and aching. This would be the last time Naruto held him like this -for months, maybe forever. He’d stand by the choice he made. They were both shinobi. Sacrifices were made for the good of the village and their future. That didn’t mean -after time passed and the mission ended- Naruto would forgive him. 

Shikamaru long resolved to handle the shadows so Naruto could stay in the light as a pure beacon of hope for the future. Falling in love with this impossibly wonderful man only strengthened his resolve. He would keep his silence and do what was needed.

No matter how much it hurt.

Naruto kept him pinned, his thrusts more of a short, deep grind. Shikamaru could feel the tension in his lover’s shoulders, the almost agonizing desperation that brought them together. Kisses lasted longer, touches lingered against feverish skin. Large hands cradled his hips, fingers splayed over his thighs. Shikamaru let himself get lost in the tenderly building passion, revelled in how safe and cherished Naruto made him feel.

When a familiar pressure began to build against his rim, Shikamaru visible startled in his lover’s arms. His mind reeled. Was… was Naruto going to knot him?! That shouldn’t be possible outside of a heat or rutt’s influence, not for unmated couples.

At least, that’s what he’d always been told. 

And yet…

Shikamaru squirmed in the alpha’s arms, legs tightening around his hips. “Naru-”

Naruto silenced him with a rough kiss. A deep, grinding thrust tied them together. Shikamaru’s hips buckled, Naruto’s mouth muffling his sharp cry and lingering whimpers. Without the haze of his heat muddling his mind, Shikamaru felt the hot swell of his lover’s knot with alarming clarity. His fingers dug into the alpha’s back, raking down to leave angry red scratches behind. Kurama would have the lacerations healed in a matter of minutes.

The jounin threw his head back to break the kiss and bit his bottom lip hard. Full, Shikamaru felt so full, almost overwhelmingly so. His face burned, inner walls clenching and stretching as he adjusted to the unexpected intrusion. And still, Naruto held him like something precious, covered his face, throat and shoulders with butterfly kisses. 

Keening softly, Shikamaru’s head tilted to the side, instinctively exposing his bonding gland to the alpha. Naruto nuzzled into his neck with a soft groan. Scenting him deeply, the blond ran his tongue over the sensitive gland repeatedly until Shikamaru was left withering beneath him, “Naruto...” It was never like this before. This went beyond just sex and attraction. 

Was this what making love felt like? 

A full-body shudder ran through Naruto. His fingers threaded through Shikamaru’s thick, dark hair, fangs lightly grazing his mating gland without puncturing it. The omega crooned encouragingly in the back of his throat before he even realized it. 

_My alpha, yes, please bite me!_

“...Shikamaru.” Whining in response, Naruto reluctantly lifted his head. Blue eyes smouldered dark, soft and tender. “My Shika, I lov-” 

Realization smacked Shikamaru like cold water. “Wait, Naruto.” He covered the alpha’s mouth with a trembling hand. His stomach dropped just as alarm spiked adrenaline-laced apprehension through his entire system. The pained confusion that flickered through Naruto’s beautiful eyes almost ripped his heart in two. “...Not now, not like this.” 

Guilt constricted his chest tightly. Shikamaru couldn’t hear those words, not now. He wasn’t strong enough to keep his resolve. “Tell me after your mission.” Tears brimmed in his eyes and Shikamaru did nothing to hold them at bay this time. “If you still… feel the same when everything’s over, I promise I’ll listen then.” 

For a moment, Naruto’s expression completely closed off and Shikamaru feared he’d lost him. The blond’s head lowered. “Okay, Shika, I’ll wait,” he murmured, resigned. One large hand slowly covered the jounin’s bonding gland. The other gently brushed dampness from Shikamaru’s cheeks. “Don’t cry.” 

When Naruto leaned in for another kiss, his whiskered cheeks were streaked with tears and Shikamaru wept. Every instinct screamed for him to comfort his alpha, to take away the pain. Knowing he was the cause only constricted his chest more, making it harder to breathe.  _ I love you!  _ Shikamaru wanted to yell loud enough for the entire world to hear.  _ I’m pregnant with our pup. Please stay with me. I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to do this alone. I’m scared. I’m sorry.  _

_ I’m so, so sorry. _

And still, Naruto held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Gentle kisses peppered his face and lips. Large hands smoothed down his back, over his hips and ass -kneading, caressing, any bit of skin the alpha could reach. 

Warm, calloused fingers suddenly closed around his neglected cock. A few firm strokes were all it took to push him over the edge Shikamaru wasn’t even aware he’d been teetering on. The world exploded in a rush behind his tightly clenched eyes. His cum spilled over his lover’s fingers as Naruto eased him through the startling high. 

The blond bit down on his shoulder, hips jerking erratically the closer he got to his own release. Groaning, Shikamaru could do nothing more than hang onto his lover. Naruto crooned softly in his ear, garble murmurs caught somewhere between animalistic coos and actual words. A guttural groan was the only warning Shikamaru got before Naruto stiffened and released inside him. The rush of hot, potent seed flushed the jounin’s skin. 

Together, they slowly sank into the mattress, chests heaving with laboured breaths. Shikamaru's legs slipped from his lover’s hips. Naruto nuzzled his face in the jounin’s shoulder. Both mentally and physically wrung out, Shikamaru tucked himself deeper into Naruto’s arms. 

Kissing his forehead, Naruto murmured soft reassurances as he wiped them down with his discarded shirt. The knot held, so they remained intimately tied together and in no hurry to part. Shikamaru welcomed the alpha’s weight along with his lingering kisses and caresses. 

Tangled beneath the blankets, they settled comfortably in each other’s arms. Pillowing his head on Naruto’s chest, Shikamaru let his lover’s steady heartbeat lull him into a light slumber. 

The night passed silently between them. Where conversation normally occurred naturally between them, now Naruto and Shikamaru simply held each other. They made love twice more throughout the night and watched the sunrise cuddled together in the blond’s narrow bed. 

When time finally ran out, they opted for the streets over the rooftops. Shikamaru knew a stall tactic for what it was, but he wasn’t about to point it out. Since it was early enough for the roads to be relatively empty, they walk hand-in-hand with Naruto half a step ahead. That strong hand laced with his was the only thing keeping Shikamaru grounded. 

His eyes fixed on the alpha's back. Naruto’s satchel was so small. Was that sparse amount of supplies going to last him the entire trip to Kumogakure? He wouldn’t be cold or hungry, would he? Had the knucklehead even packed more than ramen? Shikamaru should’ve checked himself instead of taking Naruto on his word alone.

Each step weighed down his feet and chipped another piece from his heart. How was Shikamaru supposed to keep going when each stride brought them closer to the inevitable? Konoha’s gates loomed in the distance. Shikamaru’s heart caught in his throat.  _ You made your choice, Nara, now keep moving forward.  _

“Well, I guess this is it.” Naruto’s grin strained at the edges when he finally turned to face Shikamaru. His grip remained stubbornly firm. “I’ve gotta get going so I can come home faster, ya know?” 

Shikamaru’s brows furrowed despite the emotional turmoil twisting inside him. “This mission is critical for two villages  _ and _ your future as Hokage, Naruto. Don’t you dare cut any corners.” Everything he did was for Naruto, for that bright future they were both working towards. He carried a very compelling reason to make sure this fragile peace between the hidden villages held.

“I was just saying.” The blond pouted, his gaze shifting to their interlocked hands. “It’s not like I’d really rush through things. I know how important my mission is. I told Kakashi-sensei and Mei I’d help and I never go back on my word. That’s my nindo.” 

Shikamaru squeezed his hand lightly in reassurance. “That’s  _ our _ nindo, you troublesome man.” 

“...I’m still your troublesome man, right?” 

The blond’s eyes smoulder with the same look from the previous night -soft and tender. It was too telling -too raw and honest- for Shikamaru to ignore. The lump in his throat made it hard to swallow and, even more so, to formulate an appropriate answer. In the end, all he could do was nod and force out, “of course.” 

“Awesome!” That’s all the reassurance it took for the alpha’s smile to brighten. Once more, Shikamaru was stuck with a sensation of radiating warmth. Naruto was a sun  _ -his sun- _ he would happily orbit for the rest of his life.  _ I love you,  _ the words lingered on the tip of his tongue, too close to spilling over. 

“Hey Shika, will you do me a favour while I’m gone?” 

The question caught him off guard, but Shikamaru nodded quickly. “What is it?” He’d long passed the point of being able to turn down a request from Naruto.

“Take care of my apartment, will ya?” Metal jingled as Naruto placed a key in his palm and closed his fingers around it. “Just like, drop in for a bit if you ever feel like it. Iruka-sensei said it’s good to have someone keep an eye on it so no one tries anything funny, but I don't want to trouble him with Houki-chan and everything. He always looks so tired." The blond grinned. "You know, last time I left like this, the dust bunnies built a whole city under my bed. Ero-Sennin was sure they’d start expanding to the kotatsu if we were gone any longer.”

“Wouldn’t want them trying any funny business again, would we?” Shikamaru chuckled wetly. Tears brimmed in his eyes. He blinked them away quickly. 

“Naw, but I’m sure you can handle a few dust bunnies if they do.” 

“Chouji and Ino are on stand-by if back-up’s needed.” The jounin shoved Naruto’s apartment key in his pocket as an excuse to hide the tremble in his hands. Damn it, this was more stalling. Every moment they lingered like this further fractured his resolve. Despite what others thought, Shikamaru wasn’t that strong. He wasn’t spectacular or amazing. He was just…  _ Shikamaru. _

And Shikamaru was coming apart at the seams. 

“You... Y-You need to get going, Naruto.” 

“...I know.”

“No, you need to go now. There’s a lot of ground to cover if you’re going to reach Tanzaku Gai before sunset. I don’t want you-”

A hard yank toppled the jounin directly into Naruto’s chest. Strong arms closed around him in a tight hug. “Just a few more minutes, please Shika.” What little resolve Shikamaru clung to shattered like a dropped mirror. He shuddered, unable to stop a broken sob from wracking his body. Grabbing fistfuls of Naruto’s flak jacket, Shikamaru clung to his lover. 

Shoving his collar aside, Naruto buried his face in the jounin’s bare neck. His nose nuzzled the delicate skin just beneath Shikamaru’s ear. Keening, his head instinctively tilted to give the alpha easier access. Naruto scented him deeply with a growl. “My Shika.” His tongue felt like fire when it flicked over Shikamaru’s mating gland. 

“Alpha please,” he whimpered softly. It felt so _right, _so natural. But then again, it did every time Naruto's attention fixated on his nape. Dropping his head to the blond’s shoulder, Shikamaru completely exposed his bonding gland to his alpha. The reaction was instinctive, something as primally omegan as the pup he carried. 

_ Their _ child.

His and Naruto’s. 

The child of the man he loved.

The feral snarl that rumbled through Naruto’s chest was the only warning Shikamaru received. A sharp pain stabbed through his nape for a split second. As quickly as it came, it was gone, replaced by a sudden jolt that rocked through his entire system. Startled, Shikamaru buckled in Naruto’s arms, his cries muffled by his lover’s flak jacket. 

Those… those were  _ fangs. _ Naruto bit him. No, Naruto-

Naruto had-

Warmth flooded into him, muddling his mind to a pleasant haze. Shikamaru’s cries softened to gentle, encouraging keens as he all but melted into his alpha’s arms. A large hand cradled the back of his head, just beneath his ponytail. An overwhelming feeling of safety and completion washed over him.

His alpha. 

His mate. 

Shikamaru tasted copper when Naruto kissed him. It took several seconds to realize it was his own blood still on his lover’s lips. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered right then but the man holding him, kissing him. Longing spurred them on, deepened the contact to an almost desperation. It was the kind of kiss that seemed to stop time and shatter realities. 

Tears clung to his lashes when they finally parted. “A-Alpha, Naruto...” Shikamaru fumbled over the words, his body slow to assimilate the sudden changes being marked brought.  _ “Mate…”  _

Naruto cradled his face between his hands, eyes smouldering dark with determination. “My feelings aren’t going to change, Shikamaru. I’m gonna do this mission, but then I’m coming back to you, got it?” 

All Shikamaru could do was nod. 

“Okay, wait for me.” Naruto kissed him roughly. “Say you’ll wait for me to come home.”

Shikamaru swallowed hard, lips trembling as he struggled to answer. “I… I’ll wait.” No! What was he saying? This wasn’t supposed to happen! It wasn’t what he planned. Fuck! This unpredictable knucklehead! 

_ I love you so much, Naruto.  _

“Good, cause I’m going to be Hokage, Shika, and I need you with me. It’s not worth it if you’re not there.” One more kiss pressed to his lips. The finality hung between them. Naruto stepped back, blue eyes lingering on his tear-stained face. His fingers curled into a ram seal and just like that, Naruto was gone. 

Both hands immediately dropped to the jounin's stomach as if to cradle the little life growing inside him. Shikamaru’s nape throbbed dully, the pain emanating from his new mate mark. Fresh tears slipped down his cheeks. “I love you,” he murmured quietly, only now daring to voice the words out loud. 

For a long time, Shikamaru lingered at the gate, simply staring into the distance. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well once more this turned out longer than I was expecting it to, so I split it again. So the final chapter counter is now a solid ten. Hopefully, it ends there.

Chouji essentially moved in with him. Shikamaru was sure Ino would’ve as well if not for her recent engagement to Sakura. Both his friends were over so often -having meals, leaving clothes, mission supplies and toiletries all over the house, smooshing into bed with him at night- they became constant fixtures in his daily life. 

Shikamaru welcomed the distraction, the companionship. Having his best friends close eased the turmoil and heartache constantly raging inside him. 

His teammates stayed close, silent in their worry, though Shikamaru saw it clearly in their eyes. Neither Chouji nor Ino questioned him. Not when he stumbled to them crying and in shock, after Naruto marked him before leaving, nor when he remained silent about the pregnancy. 

(The only other person he told was his mother. Yoshino pulled his old bassinet and baby clothes from storage the next morning.)

Shikamaru took his multivitamins, let Ino monitor his pup’s development, made a conscious effort to sleep and eat more regularly, and just… kept moving forward. Shikamaru put one foot in front of the other, performed his duties as Nara Clan Head and Hokage’s aide without complaint. Life went on, with or without the sunshine. 

_His_ was somewhere in the remote islands of Kirigakure.

Sometimes, when the longing became too much, Shikamaru moved through days on autopilot. The coping mechanism wasn’t healthy. He didn’t need Ino to tell him that. He already knew. The concerned glances from Kakashi went unacknowledged. The jounin didn’t have strength for that conversation, at least not yet. 

Shikamaru allowed himself to check on Naruto’s apartment once a week and only when he had the following morning off. Being surrounded by his lover’s belongings and scent fractured the tightly held resolve he used to get himself through the day. Sometimes he stayed for just a few minutes. Other times, he curled up with Naruto’s pillow for hours. At times, it helped make the ache in his chest better and at others, worse. 

It was at the end of his fourth month of pregnancy that Shikamaru found a bright red toad waiting for him in Naruto’s genkan. The little amphibian raised a webbed hand in greeting. “Hello there! Are you Shikamaru Nara?”

Blinking, the jounin stared down at the toad. “I am.” He was decidedly smaller than the others often Naruto summoned. A pair of goggles hung around his neck. 

“Finally! I was starting to think you might never show up. I’m Kosuke, one of Mount Myoboku’s messenger frogs.” Clapping his hands together, the petite frog summoned a scroll and held it out to Shikamaru. “Naruto asked me to deliver this to you. Give it a read. I’ll wait for your reply.” 

The jounin’s heart stuttered to a stop in his chest. “...He what?” In a daze, he took the scroll from Kosuke and opened it with a bit of chakra. The scroll fell open. Naruto’s large, messy writing stared back at him. 

> _ Hey Shika _
> 
> _ We found the first village. Everyone wears big leaves like underwear. It’s super weird. I call them 'leaf boxers' but I’m sure you know a better word for it. You’re smart like that. Anyway, I’ve gotta send Kakashi-sensei reports every month so Kosuke’s going to bring letters to you and Iruka-sensei at the same time. He’ll deliver messages to me when I summon him if you wanna write back. I’d like that but no pressure. You’re probably pretty mad about me biting you like that. Sorry. _
> 
> _ Miss you, ya know? _
> 
> _ Naruto _

A sob wracked his frame. His knees hit the floor, legs completely crumbling beneath him. Shikamaru clutched the scroll tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. Tears dripped onto the ink, accidentally smudging the parchment. “You damn fool,” he muttered. Somehow, the broken pieces of his heart simultaneously healed and chipped farther. 

He should’ve expected something like this from his unpredictable knucklehead. Of course, Naruto wouldn’t go radio silent for months. It went against what the alpha cherished most -his bonds. 

Absentmindedly, one hand covered the mate mark on his neck and squeezed. Shikamaru spent a lot of time staring at the perfectly round teeth impression in the mirror. Questioning, calculating, trying to answer _ why _Naruto chose that moment to bite him. No logical reasoning came to him. Nothing outside of the emotional implications he couldn’t bring himself to analyze. Doing so meant admitting Naruto reciprocated his feelings. He’d denied his alpha the open honesty they’d previously shared because of his own selfish certainty he knew best. He thought he had, that everything they worked so hard towards would be lost if Naruto refused the mission to Kirigakure because of a sexual transgression. 

Only, their pup was so much more than that. Unexpected or not. 

Fishing a pen from his pocket, Shikamaru began to write before his mind completely caught up with his actions.

> _ Naruto _
> 
> _ The word you’re looking for is ‘loincloth’, I believe. Isolated tribes often lack technological advances common in Konoha and other hidden villages, especially with the boom we’ve experienced since the war ended. _
> 
> _ I’m not angry about the bite. I was shocked and confused at first, but it’s not something I regret. Everything we’ve experienced together is precious to me. The truth is, I haven’t been completely honest with you. There’s something I should’ve told you before you left. At the time, I thought it best to stay silent so your mission wouldn't be affected. Now I’m second-guessing my decision, but I’m scared to tell you. _
> 
> _ I'm not strong like you are, Naruto. I’m just me. _
> 
> _ Shikamaru _

Rolling up the scroll before he lost his nerve, Shikamaru handed it back to Kosuke. That was it. He set the wheels in motion. How Naruto responded could mean telling him about their pup. A risky move with unforeseen consequences. Shikamaru made decisions based on information and careful planning. This would either garner him some much-needed insight or completely blow up in his face. 

_ What the hell am I doing? _

Shikamaru mulled over the question long after Kosuke took the scroll and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto’s reports came once a month, so there was time to think before a reply came. A hand dropped to the subtle swell of his stomach still not quite noticeable through his flak jacket. Naruto would be the Nanadaime Hokage. It was his duty to make sure that happened. 

And yet, he wanted Naruto to know about their pup.

That desire kept him going through the next few weeks. The more his pregnancy progressed, the rounder his stomach became. Ino studied prenatal textbooks, determined to give him and his pup the best care possible. He loved her all the more for it. Everything seemed to progress normally. The pup developed on schedule though remained in the smaller percentile size-wise, something not entirely uncommon for Nara babies. 

Shikamaru was firmly in his second trimester before the bouts of nausea subsided and the lower back aches began. His shifting center of gravity made training a drag, but he had to keep his skills sharp. It was during the fifth month his flak jacket started getting snug around the middle. 

Now visibly pregnant, Shikamaru answered inquiries with curt, simple answers. Just because he was expecting didn’t give nosy shinobi the right to know his relationship status, the sire’s identity or any details about the conception. As… _ quirky _as Konoha’s elite were, that wasn’t an excuse for how downright crass they could be.

What a drag. 

When Kakashi finally addressed the figurative elephant in the room, it wasn’t in the way Shikamaru assumed. The Rokudaime Hokage simply handed him a gift bag with a knowing eye-smile. “Considering the circumstances, these felt appropriate.”

Inside were two stuffed animals -a spotted faun and orange fox kit. Both wore green bows around their necks. They weren’t meant to be a set, but looking at them side-by-side, it certainly appeared that way. 

Glancing from the unexpected gift to his superior, Shikamaru stammered through a tense response. "How long have you known?” 

Kakashi’s eyes dipped to a blank, half-lidded stare. “You made use of my desk.” 

The jounin’s face flushed scarlet. He almost dropped the stuffed animals. From the very beginning?! Kakashi knew that long and said nothing? Oh shit, he and Naruto hadn’t cleaned up after themselves that first night, had they? Shikamaru dragged a hand down his face, muttering quietly to himself. They fucked on the Hokage’s desk and Kakashi found the mess the next day. “My sincerest apologies.” 

“Mah, it’s fine.” Kakashi waved off the concern. “Just conceive your next child somewhere _ not _in my office, if you don’t mind.” 

Now would be a good time for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. “Yes, sir.” 

“By the way, Kosuke dropped by this morning.” Opening his desk drawer, the Rokudaime Hokage tossed a familiar scroll to the jounin. Shikamaru caught it on impulse. “Take a break, give it a read. Responses are being sent at the end of the day.”

Careful not to crumple the scroll in his grip, Shikamaru bowed to his superior. “Thank you, Hokage-sama.”  
  
“Mah, drop the formalities. We’re family.”

Shikamaru made sure the office door made an audible _ bang _behind him. Kakashi would never let him live this down.

_ Any _of it. 

Shikamaru sequestered himself in the break room. Thankfully, it was mostly empty this early in the afternoon. Setting the gift bag on a table, he opened the scroll with a bit of chakra and rolled it down to Naruto’s messily written response.

> _ Yo Shika! _
> 
> _ Mei totally liked me using the word ‘loincloth’ better than ‘leaf boxers’ so thanks for that. She’s as scary as Tsunade-baa-chan when she gets angry. We found two more tribes. The last was super hostile. I got hit in the butt with a blow dart and everything went fuzzy for a while. I guess they used some kinda poison, but Kurama took care of it so you don’t have to worry. _
> 
> _ You know, Iruka-sensei says different people are strong in different ways so it’s okay you’re not strong like I am. You are in your own way, like with your smarts and plans and figuring out all the complicated underneath the underneath. I’m no good at that stuff. It’s why I count on you. So being you is enough. _
> 
> _ Whatever you’ve got to tell me, just say it, ya know? I’m sure there’s a good reason and all you didn’t before, but if it’s hurting you I want to help. _
> 
> _ We’re partners, remember? _
> 
> _ Naruto _

Shikamaru released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He’d never been on the receiving end of the blond’s infamous talks before. This was why they were so effective. Naruto definitely had a way with words. A few tears slipped down his cheeks before he brushed them away. Shikamaru felt… lighter, surer of himself. Surreal but effective. No wonder the Mizukage asked for Naruto personally. 

Of course, the knucklehead got hit with a poisonous dart in the ass. Shikamaru’s lips quirked into a soft smile. His lover had a way of making the impossible possible. Regardless of how spectacular or rediculous the scenarios he found himself in. 

Uncapping his pen, Shikamaru twirled the stylograph between his fingers. “Just tell you, huh?” If only it was that simple. His free hand lowered to his stomach, rubbing gently. Tiny flutters could be felt every so often now. Their pup wasn’t the most active, but they _ were _a Nara. Laziness was practically the clan’s kekkei genkai. Ino said the baby was healthy, so Shikamaru didn’t worry. 

Tapping the end of his pen on the parchment a few times, Shikamaru began to formulate his reply.

> _ Naruto _
> 
> _ Yeah, don’t get hit with poison darts, bijuu healing or not. Making extra work for Kurama is a sure-fire way to piss an ancient chakra beast off. You’re a shinobi, dodge. I’m sure you included the blow dart incident in your report to Kakashi. Get ready for ribbing when you come home. _
> 
> _ There’s no easy way to say what I need to, so I’ll remind you ‘just saying it’ was your idea, not mine. I don’t know how you’ll take this, but here it is. I’m pregnant with your child. We didn’t take any precautions during my heat. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner. I know you Naruto. You’re probably halfway out of camp by the time you’ve read this far. Don’t. It’s why I held off on telling you as long as I did. _
> 
> _ The mission comes first. Complete it to the best of your abilities, then come home to us. I said I’d wait and I will. I know the baby’s not planned, but I’ve never wanted anything as much as I do our pup. _
> 
> _ Shikamaru _

The jounin reread his letter several times but changed nothing in the end. For the first time in years, Shikamaru threw caution to the wind. He gave Kosuke the scroll and watched the little frog unsummoned himself in a puff of smoke. Reading that letter would floor Naruto. He knew that, but whatever the results, it was better to have it out in the open. 

The honesty lifted a weight from his shoulders. His pup’s sire would know about the pregnancy as soon as he read that letter. Naruto would be a great father, even if he never forgave Shikamaru for keeping their child a secret as long as he had. 

Life went on, even with the future of his bond with Naruto uncertain. Check-ups with Ino became a weekly thing the more his pregnancy progressed. The fatigue increased, as did the persistent ache in his lower back. Ino’s assurance both were normal side-effects of advancing pregnancy did little to alleviate his discomfort. 

He was so irritated and uncomfortable, Ino abandoned her attempts at reassurance and tried a completely different tactic. “Do you want to see if we can tell the baby’s gender?” 

Both he and Chouji sat up a little straighter then because Chouji never missed a check-up. He was there every step of the way, just as he promised to be. “Can you really do that, Ino?” He asked in awe. “Can we know, Shika?” 

Personally, Shikamaru didn’t care if he had a son or daughter. Either could inherit the clan headship from him in the future. As long as the baby was healthy, nothing else mattered. But maybe, just maybe, Naruto might want to know. 

One look at his best friends made it obvious they both did.

Shikamaru pressed a hand to the top of his baby bump. “Fine, let’s see what we’ve got.” 

Ino’s chakra buzzed just beneath his skin, surrounding his reproductive organs and the child growing inside him. Ino’s skills advanced the more she took care of him and his pup. Her chakra felt less invasive and abrasive, more cautious and gentle. Shikamaru all but glowed with pride at Ino’s progress. 

Eyes sliding shut as she concentrated, Ino focused her chakra on the growing infant. Shikamaru braced himself against Chouji’s chest as the chakra surrounding his baby thickened. The pup startled inside him. A tiny foot kicked hard enough to make the jounin grunt. Chouji squeezed his upper arms reassuringly. 

Withdrawing her chakra, Ino smiled brightly. “Congrats Shika, you’ve got a very healthy little boy on your hands.” 

The entire world seemed to zero in on his baby bump. Shikamaru stared down at his stomach, a trembling hand gently smoothing over the curve. The baby _ -his son- _shifted and kicked again before finally settling. Tears brimmed in his eyes. Shikamaru broke into a wide, stupid grin. 

He and Naruto made a little boy together. 

Chouji whooped, hugging him affectionately from behind. “A boy, Shika! That’s awesome! Hey Ino, we’ve got a nephew!” 

Never one to be left out, Ino fit herself against Shikamaru’s side and wrapped her arms around him with a laugh. “Aunt Ino will make sure our nephew’s dressed to impress! All the little girls and boys will wish they were as stylish as he'll be.” 

“He’s not going to care what you dress him in, troublesome woman.” The complaint held no real irritation behind it. Shikamaru just chuckled and let his best friends squish him between them. Yeah, this was nice, really nice. 

If Yoshino squealed like a child when she learned she was getting a grandson, Shikamaru promised not to tell anyone. His mother had a reputation to uphold, after all.

That warm, comfortable happiness carried Shikamaru past the end of his second trimester. He didn’t notice Naruto’s monthly report was late until over a week passed. Unaware of the deeply personal confession Shikamaru made in his last letter to Naruto, Kakashi chalked up the delay to the jinchuuriki being on one of Mist’s more secluded islands. He didn’t seem worried, so Shikamaru didn’t bring it up. This _ was _a peaceful mission, after all. Why fret when the most dangerous thing to happen so far was Naruto taking a blow dart to the butt? 

Pushing down his growing anxiety, the jounin did what he did best. Put one foot in front of the other and kept going. He stayed on top of his clan responsibilities, assisted Kakashi, and helped Temari organize the upcoming chunin exams. 

(The female alpha took one look at him when he greeted her at the gates, threw her hands in the air and declared angrily, “why are all my little brothers so determined to make me an aunt? At the same time!!” Shikamaru was the one left wide-eyed as his friend proceeded to inform him Kankuro just had a son he named Araya, and Gaara was currently two months pregnant.

Gaara being pregnant explained why Lee wasn’t around lately, but Kakuro, wow.

Just… _ wow. _

Temari happily gushed about little Araya, though, strangely, all the pictures she showed was of him sleeping. Shikamaru knew newborns slept a lot, but surely snapping pictures with their eyes open was possible? His mother would definitely want some.)

Shikamaru was comfortably into his seventh month of pregnancy when his flak jacket finally went on strike. Right in the middle of a busy workday. With an armload of mission documents balanced precariously on his baby bump, the jounin bent to store the files for Kakashi’s review. The audible _ rip _that followed definitely didn’t echo as loud as he thought it did. That didn’t stop an embarrassed blush from flushing right up to his ears. 

Sitting the documents down, Shikamaru straightened to survey the damage. His flak jacket tore right along the seam running down his ribs. Nothing his mother couldn’t fix with some durable chakra thread, but that didn’t solve his current problem. The newly appointed Godaime Raikage was in the middle of his first visit to Konoha. The Hokage’s personal aid couldn’t be out of uniform. 

Troublesome technicalities. 

"Well, that's embarrassing, isn't it?" An all-too-familiar, good-natured chuckle made Shikamaru's blood run cold. Iruka-sensei covered the rip in his flak jacket with a thick file he was carrying. "The same thing happened to Izumo while he was pregnant. The new designs look sleeker, but they don't have as much give as the old flak jackets, do they?" 

"Uh no, they don't." The response came out more strained than he intended. Shikamaru hadn't been _ trying _ to avoid Iruka-sensei the last months- okay, he completely had. In his defence, what was he supposed to say to the man who single-handedly raised his lover? Iruka’s interpersonal skills were Kage-level. His former Academy sensei would’ve read him like an open book. 

“I’ve got just the thing to take care of this.” Placing a gentle hand on his back, Iruka ushered him to a secluded corner of the record’s vault. “Thankfully, there’s a bit of time before Kakashi’s next meeting.” Shikamaru watched in fascination as Iruka summoned Pakkun as if it was second nature.

“Hey Iruka, what can I do for you?” The little pug’s tail wagging happily when Iruka scratched under his chin. 

“Can you grab the flak jacket from the back of my closet? I’m sure you know which one. There’s a steak in it for you.”

“No problem, Sensei.” With a salute, Pakkun bound out the door. 

With a smile, Iruka turned back to the jounin. “Let’s get you out of that. You’re far enough along a standard flak jacket can’t be too comfortable.” Unclasping the fastens at his shoulders, Iruka helped Shikamaru ease the padded vest off. 

“...Thank you.” Shikamaru covered his stomach with one hand, trying very hard to keep from tensing. He dreaded this encounter since first learning he was pregnant. Iruka could be as unpredictable as Naruto. Shikamaru learned at an early age to stay clear of his former sensei’s explosive temper. 

He’d kept quiet about, what was essentially, Iruka’s grandchild. 

With a fond sigh, Iruka folded his ripped flak jacket neatly and sealed it away in a scroll. “You know, I’ve known you since you were eight years old, Shikamaru. Although you’ve matured into a splendid young man, to me you’ll always be the same boy who hated schoolwork and avoided conflict like the plague. Old habits die hard, don’t they?” 

Shikamaru’s face flushed with shame. “It’s not that I-” 

Iruka held up a hand, effectively silencing his explanation. “I understand how terrifying an unplanned pregnancy can be, Shikamaru. Houki was a wonderful but very _ unexpected _surprise for both Kakashi and I.” His lips curved into a soft, melancholic smile. “It’s okay. I’m not angry, just a little sad is all.” 

Shikamaru’s gaze dropped to his stomach. “I didn’t know how you’d react,” he murmured, then quietly added, “I’ve always respected you. I don’t want you to think badly of me.” 

“Oh Shikamaru, I could never.” Iruka pulled him into a tight hug. One hand rested against his back, the other cupped the back of his head. “You were my student. You’ll always be precious to me. I want to support you in any way I can if you’ll let me. You _ are _carrying my grandchild.”

Heart aching, the jounin pressed his face into Iruka’s shoulder. He hadn’t had another male omega around for guidance since Inoichi’s death. Yoshino did her best, but it wasn’t the same. Right now, Shikamaru could desperately use someone to confide in. His hands fisted into Iruka’s flak jacket. “I’m carrying your grandson, Sensei.” 

“The baby’s a boy?” Iruka’s smile was as brilliantly sunshine bright as his adoptive son’s. _ Ah, _ Shikamaru found himself thinking offhandedly, _ this is where Naruto gets it from. _“Do you mind if I feel?” Iruka’s hand hovered over his stomach, not touching until Shikamaru nodded. Then, the chunin dissolved into elated coos and rubbed both hands over his baby bump. 

Like a little kid in a candy store. 

Pakkun delivered the requested flak jacket a few minutes later. Satisfied with reassurances of his forthcoming steak reward, the little pug unsummoned himself. 

“This should make the rest of your pregnancy a little more comfortable.” Grinning, Iruka unfolded the flak jacket and helped Shikamaru fasten it on. “I wore this while pregnant with Houki. The design’s still in the testing phases for missions, but it’s durable enough for working around the village.” 

It turned out to be a customized pregnancy flak jacket, complete with elastic sides and an adjustable waist strap reminiscent of a belt. He and Iruka were close enough size-wise for it to fit remarkably well. Kanji similar to that of Kakashi’s black _ Rokudaime Hokage _ flak jacket emblazoned the back.

**火 王 **

_ Fire _ and _ King. _

Nothing could’ve fit better. Shikamaru felt tears build in his eyes. Damn, he’d been so emotional lately. Must be the pregnancy hormones. The jounin ran his hands over the stretchy sides. There was enough give for the extra weight Ino warned he’d gain during his last trimester. “Thank you, Iruka-sensei. This is exactly what I needed.” 

Iruka just smiled and invited him over for supper. 

* * *

Naruto’s next report arrived exactly six weeks after the last.

Shikamaru was leaned over Kakashi’s shoulder, studying the Cryptology Department’s suggested adjustment to ANBU’s sign language when Kosuke appeared atop the Hokage’s desk. “Special delivery for Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino and Shikamaru Nara!” The little frog produced three scrolls, two held out to Kakashi and the usual one for Shikamaru. 

The jounin slowly took the scroll, fingers worrying the simple seal. His nerves sizzled anxiously beneath his skin. A month and a half he’d waited for Naruto’s response. Now that it was finally here, Shikamaru was dreading what the scroll might contain. 

The Rokudaime accepted his and Iruka’s letter with his signature eye-smile. If he noticed Shikamaru’s apprehension, he didn’t address it. “Thank you, Kosuke. Same time as usual for the return messages?” 

“As you wish, Kakashi-sama.” With a respectful bow, the toad took his leave. 

The jounin moved to pocket his scroll, only for Kakashi to drop a hand lightly on his arm. “Let’s take a break.”

“That’s not necessary, Kakashi-sensei.”

“You’ve been on your feet all day and I have to take Naruto’s letter to Iruka anyway.” Kakashi insisted gently. “We’ll reconvene in an hour, okay? That leaves plenty of time to finish up here.” 

Shikamaru silently turned his scroll over in his hand. “If you insist,” he relented reluctantly. 

“I do.” His tone left no room for arguments.

With a sigh, Shikamaru once again sequestered himself away in the corner of the breakroom. After a few deep breaths to steel his nerves, he opened the scroll with a bit of chakra and unrolled it. What laid before him twisted his stomach into knots. Several lines of angrily scratched out text followed his last response. Naruto had started writing over half a dozen times, only to furiously scribble out the words so he couldn’t see what laid beneath. At the bottom of all that heartache was a single line of text. 

> _ Can I have a picture of the baby? Please? _

Chewing on his bottom lip, Shikamaru quietly traced the letters. This didn’t give him any insight into Naruto's feelings regarding his revelations, but it was such a simple request. “Yeah, that’s easy enough.” The blond deserved so much more, how could he deny him this? 

Unsure if Naruto meant an ultrasound photograph or a picture of his stomach, Shikamaru took his first-ever selfie in the bathroom mirror and tucked both photographs into the scroll with a short message. 

> _ Naruto _
> 
> _ The baby is a boy. He’s a little smaller than average, but he’s healthy. The pregnancy’s progressing normally. Ino’s taking good care of me and the pup. I just thought you’d like to know. _
> 
> _ Shikamaru _

Once the scroll was sent off with Kosuke again, Shikamaru tried not to think about it. Besides Naruto not rampaging back into Konoha prematurely, he didn’t know how Naruto was handling the information. Was he hurting? Angry? Confused? Did he hate Shikamaru for keeping the baby a secret? For being selfish and cowardly? 

Not knowing was such a fucking drag. 

The lower back pain steadily worsened the more his pregnancy progressed. By the end of his seventh month, his feet started aching and his ankles swelled. Sleeping became an uncomfortable chore every night, despite the fatigue almost constantly dragging at his limbs. Chouji and Ino did their best to make him comfortable. He loved them more every day for sticking with him through the exhaustion and crankiness. 

Iruka and Yoshino affectionately lent a willing ear as he griped and complained about being pregnant. Iruka gifted him a pregnancy pillow Shikamaru instantly fell in love with and his mother showed him a trick with a hot water bottle that soothed his back pain. Apparently that particular pregnancy problem ran in the family. 

Wonderful.

His son moved frequently now. Tiny butterfly flutters, small kicks and shifts. On the rare nights he was alone, Shikamaru talked to the little life growing inside him. Anything and everything that came to mind was voiced to his child. His worries and hopes for the future. Stories about Shikaku, Inoichi, Asuma and his team during their genin days. 

Mostly, he talked about Naruto. He told their pup about the struggles Naruto overcame, the missions they went on together growing up, stories about the war, Naruto’s dream for the future, his strengths, his kindness, all the time they spent together. During those fleeting moments, his son stilled, as if listening intently.

It didn’t stop the longing, the soul-deep ache, the _ yearning _for his mate, but it helped ease the loneliness. If only a little bit. 

As the days dragged on, Shikamaru found himself wondering more and more what the pup would look like. Genetics dictated his hair and eye colour was most likely to take after the Naras'. Brown was dominant over blond hair and blue eyes, after all. But Naruto was a jinchuuriki. Would Kurama’s chakra influence his son’s appearance? Ino hadn’t detected anything unordinary about his pregnancy so far. That didn’t stop him from considering the options. 

It was during one of those solo nights Kosuke delivered Naruto’s scroll right to his bedroom window. Shikamaru threw open the pane, using all his training to keep anxiety from showing on his face. After Naruto’s last letter, he didn’t know what to expect. As apprehensive as he felt, waiting was the hardest part. Thanking the frog, Shikamaru resettled on his futon and opened the scroll.

Like last time, several lines were started and scribbled out. Ink smudges scattered across the page. Shikamaru’s heart dropped, the parchment crumbling in his hands when he unintentionally clutched it tighter. Naruto was clearly crying while he wrote. 

> _ Shikamaru _
> 
> _ I don’t really know what to write. I was shocked at first and angry. Just real angry, ya know? It took a while and a lot of thinking to get why you didn’t tell me before I left. Well, my head gets it I think. My heart just hurts. I’m trying real hard to understand cause I always dreamed of having a family someday. I didn’t think it was possible for the longest time, but I’m holding a picture of you carrying my kid. Holy crap! _
> 
> _ I said I’d finish this mission and I will, but I’m going to be home as soon as I can. I wanna do this with you. Just keep our son safe and wait a little longer, okay? _
> 
> _ Naruto _

Shikamaru released a breath, shoulders sagging into a quiver. He blinked back a few tears, silently cursing the baby hormones for making him so emotional. Their son. Naruto referred to the baby as _ their son. _He wanted them, this, whatever it was between them. Did this count as a family? Were they a family? 

With trembling hands, he quickly penned his response. 

> _ Naruto _
> 
> _ I never meant to hurt you, but being a shinobi means making difficult decisions. I did what I thought was best at the time. That doesn’t stop me from missing you more every day or wishing you were here. I’ll protect our son with my life. We’ll be waiting for you to come home. _
> 
> _ Shikamaru _

Kosuke’s mouth drew down in concern when the jounin handed him the scroll. “Is everything okay with you and Naruto? He was really… fidgety when I saw him earlier.” 

Shikamaru’s gaze shifted to the scroll momentarily. A soft warmth had begun to fill the aching emptiness in his chest. He found himself smiling, despite the uncertainty still clouding his future. “Yeah, I think we’ll be okay now.” Something deep inside told him this was a turning point for the better. 

He clung to that feeling of assurance as the last weeks of his pregnancy came and went. 

Converting his father’s old study into a nursery was both heart-wrenching and cathartic. In the two years since Shikaku’s death, neither he nor Yoshino moved a single paper. Now, they worked together through memories and grief. 

Chouji and Ino joined the Naras when the time came to start painting. Iruka lent a helping hand after the Academy let out for the day, and by supper, the room was a soft, pastel green. A dresser, change table, his old bassinet and a rocking chair replaced Shikaku’s desk, bookshelves and filing cabinet. Shikamaru placed the fox kit and faun stuffies from Kakashi in the bassinet himself.

No one questioned when his father’s favourite shogi set -the old oak one passed down from clan head to clan head- remained untouched beneath the window. 

The hot days of summer slowly cooled as September brought autumn, Shikamaru’s birthday and due date. With Sakura’s assistance, Shikamaru’s cesarean section was scheduled for September 23rd, Ino’s birthday, a day after his own. 

That was it. 

He had a date for when his son would be born. 

Three more letters came from Naruto, each a little longer than the last. Shikamaru kept him up to date on the pregnancy, the village, their friends and family. While the blond’s mission was going well, it wasn’t progressing as fast as Kakashi originally predicted. Shikamaru could read Naruto’s underlying frustration between words. 

Neither one mentioned it, but they both knew Naruto wouldn’t make it home before their pup was born.

The jounin didn’t let himself dwell on that. He had other responsibilities to take care of before the baby came. Preparations to make for his clan while he was off with the baby. Shizune was kind enough to step into his role as Hokage Aid, but he still had to train someone else to pick up the slack. 

One foot in front of the other. 

Keep moving forward. 

One day at a time.

Ino threw him a combined birthday and baby shower on September 22nd. It was the strangest, amalgamated celebration he’d ever seen. All their friends attended, as did Choza and his wife, his mother, Kurenai with little Mirai, Iruka and Kakashi. Everyone he cared about was there. 

Everyone except Naruto. 

His lover’s absence left a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he still enjoyed himself. His precious people made sure his son needed for nothing. The nursery overflowed with toys, children’s books, little outfits and blankets. A whole closet full of diapers, wipes, powder, lotion, baby shampoo, and formula was more than enough to last his son’s first year. 

That night, Chouji and Ino settled into bed with him cuddled protectively between them. With an arm throwing over his ribs, Chouji’s massive hand splayed protectively over Shikamaru’s stomach as he slept. Long gone were the days of sleeping on his back or stomach. 

Sitting her engagement ring next to her weapon pouch, Ino tucked her head beneath Shikamaru's chin. “Is everything ready to go for the morning?” 

The jounin ran a quick mental checklist. His satchel was packed with extra clothes and comfortable pyjamas. The diaper bag his mother meticulously obsessed over and a solly baby wrap gifted to him by Iruka-sensei were resting with his satchel by the front door. “Yeah, it is.” 

One slender hand rubbed soothingly up and down his arm beneath his sleeping yukata. “Are you ready, Shika?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” This time tomorrow, he would be a father. His and Naruto’s pup would be here, in his arms.

“We’ll be there with you every step of the way.” Ino leaned up enough to kiss his cheek. “Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long, busy day.” 

Shikamaru wrapped his arms firmly around his teammate and closed his eyes. “Good night, Ino.”

“Hey, Shika?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to be a great father.” 

“...Thanks, Ino.”


	10. Chapter 10

If asked what giving birth via a cesarean section felt like, Shikamaru would describe it as jarring. There was no pain, per se, after Sakura gave him a spinal block. (If he ever saw a needle that size again, it would be too soon.) All he could do was lay on his back while everything below his chest slowly went numb. 

His mother’s fingers stroked through his hair. Soft, encouraging murmurs and kisses to his forehead relaxed him a fraction. Chouji and Iruka offered reassuring smiled when he squeezed their hands. The people most important to him and Naruto _ -to their son- _ were in this room. 

He caught sight of Sakura being scrubbed in just before Ino raised a curtain between them. “It’s time, Shika, are you ready to meet your son?” Those blue eyes hardened with determination. It was her first time assisting with a c-section. Despite that, Shikamaru knew Ino would do everything in her power to make sure the birth went off without a hitch. He trusted her completely. 

Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, Shikamaru nodded slowly. “Y-Yeah.” Anxiety clawed at his insides. Being nervous would do no good. His son was about to be born. Nothing would deter that now. The logical part of his mind knew that, but still.

This was fucking terrifying! 

Chouji’s thumb rubbed soothing circles across the back of his hand. “You got this, Shika.” 

“We’re all here for you, Shikamaru,” Iruka squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you, Darling,” Yoshino keened and kissed his forehead. 

Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut against the burning in his eyes. Now wasn’t the time for tears, no matter how much his heart ached. He wasn’t alone. Everyone he cared about was here. Everyone but his most important precious person that was. 

_ Naruto, I’m sorry. _

“Okay, Shikamaru, you’re going to feel some pressure.” Sakura’s smooth voice came from the other side of the curtain. No hesitance, all professional ease. Sakura delivered hundred of babies since becoming a medical-nin. She was second only to Tsunade Senju. With her and Ino handling the procedure, he couldn’t be in better hands. Shikamaru knew that, but every instinct screamed against the helpless situation he’d willingly put himself in. He couldn’t move the lower half of his body. Everything was numb. 

How did omega and beta shinobi do this every damn day? 

Drawing in a deep breath, Shikamaru steeled himself for what was to come. 

The initial incision tickled, burned, and then something heavy bore down on his mid-section. _ Pressure _ didn’t do the sensation justice. It felt like Sakura shoved her entire weight onto him. Shikamaru clenched his teeth on a grunt. Nausea crawled up his throat. Sweat broke out across his brow. Yoshino dabbed the dampness away.

Chouji and Iruka both whispered encouragements, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to comprehend what they were saying. The pressure twisted into unsettling discomfort somewhere deep down. A strange tugging sensation made him squeeze his eyes tightly shut. His chest constricted. The heart monitor spiked.

“Deep breaths, Shika.” That’s Ino’s voice. He let the calm reassurance of her tone wash over him. 

Each inhale felt like the hardest, most agonizing struggle. The tugging sharpened to a disconcerting pull. The pressure increased enough to drag a muffled whine from between his clenched teeth. His mother’s temple pressed to his own. Her soft omegan pheromones flowed over him like when he was small. When it mixed with Chouji’s and Iruka-sensei’s own scents, it was enough to calm Shikamaru’s frantic heartbeat. 

“You’re doing so good, My Shika,” Yoshino murmured. Her fingers stroked across his cheeks, massaged his tense neck and shoulders. “Just a little longer. You can do this, we’re all here for you. I love you so much.” 

Chouji and Iruka didn’t release his hands, but it was his mother Shikamaru concentrated on. This troublesome, overbearing woman that wrangled his lazy butt in line for years, raised him, provided for him, loved him. He couldn’t do this without her. “I’m scared, Mum,” he confessed just loud enough for her to hear. 

“I know, it’s okay to be. I was when you were born.” 

“I...I wish Dad was here.” 

“I do too, Shika, I do too-” 

The cry started out soft, but it drew Shikamaru’s attention like a beacon. He craned his head to see, eyes widened in awe. His son, that was his son!! Sakura and Ino were talking in hushed voices. _ Umbilical cord and afterbirth, _his mind supplied briefly. None of that mattered though, not when that little cry warbled and sharpened. 

"My pup," Shikamaru suddenly struggled to get an elbow beneath him. Tears stung in his eyes and blurred his vision. Every instinct in him screamed for his child. "Let me see him."

He needed his pup in his arms, _ now! _

Gentle hands held him down. Somewhere to his right, someone warned him not to move. “No, I need him," Shikamaru argued back in sheer desperation. An urgent whine rumbled in the back of his throat. He knew he was begging, but he didn’t give a crap. “Please, my son, please.” 

“I’ve got him, Shika, just hang on while I check his vitals.” Ino stepped around the curtain and placed the most beautiful little life he’d ever seen directly on his chest. 

The relief that washed over him was so surmountable, Shikamaru openly wept. His son squirmed, fussing softly as Ino draped a warm blanket over them. Cradling that precious little body with one hand, Shikamaru pressed his nose into his son’s dark hair -thick and coarse like his own. 

_ His pup… _

He stroked one tiny cheek as a shuddering sob wracked his body. His precious baby was here, alive and healthy!! Two little whiskers decorated each cheek, and when his son’s eyes opened briefly, they were the same mesmerizing blue as Naruto’s. Cradling his son, Shikamaru scented the newborn deeply. The smell of powder and ozone filled his nose. “...Naruto.” 

Naruto would love him.

Absolutely mesmerized by this perfect little human he and his mate created, Shikamaru checked his pup over. He counted, then recounted, every little finger and toe. His son cooed softly before settling against his chest. Content. Innocent. Beautiful. 

This wonderful little being came from _him._

Before Shikamaru realized it, four people were nuzzling and scenting him and his newborn son. Through his tears, he was only vaguely aware of Iruka keening and Chouji crying. His mother’s fingers returned to his hair. Ino kissed his forehead and both cheeks. Chakra wafted through the air, a sign Sakura was repairing the surgical incision she'd made in his abdomen. 

“Have you decided on a name?” Iruka asked softly. 

Shikamaru nodded through his tears and kissed his son’s head. That had been decided based on a suggestion made by Naruto in the last letter he’d received from his mate. 

“Shikadai, his name’s Shikadai.” 

* * *

The sight of Konoha’s gates looming in the distance after so long should’ve excited him. Instead, all Naruto felt was a bone-deep urgency. It sizzled beneath his skin like a silent cry. _ Something important was missing. _Eight months passed since he last saw that splendid red arch. It made his heartache in a strange way. He was home. Back where he belonged, off a long mission, with family waiting nestled safely inside the sprawling village.

The strange persistence something was _missing _stayed with him throughout the entire mission. 

Would Houki-chan remember him? His little brother must’ve grown so much since Naruto last saw him. He’d be walking by now and talking too right? Yeah, Naruto was fretting over nothing. Iruka-sensei would’ve told Houki all kinds of stories about his awesome big brother. That’s just the kind of great guy Iruka was.

Kakashi-sensei too, in his own pervy-weird way. With Shika’s help, it was only a matter of time before he plucked the Hokage hat right from his jounin sensei’s puffy hair. 

_ Shikamaru… _

The unsettling urgency niggled continually at the back of his mind. Naruto’s stomach twisted, the grin falling from his face. The scroll containing his and Shikamaru’s correspondences weighed heavily in his weapon pouch. He'd reread every word hundred of times. With a flaring of glowing chakra, Naruto shoved his canteen back into his pack and took off through the trees.

No more breaks. He had to get home before nightfall. He’d wasted enough time on the journey back from Kirigakure. 

Naruto flew over the parapets, not bothering to enter through the main gates. The Hokage Tower was in full flurry when he swung in through the office window. As great as it was to see Kakashi-sensei, the person he _ needed _ wasn’t here. Instead, Shizune stood where his mate should be. “Where’s Shikamaru?” 

“Welcome back,” Kakashi reflexively caught the sealed scroll carrying his mission report when Naruto threw it at his head. Not wanting to get stalled on technicalities, Naruto made sure to prepare it ahead of time. “Shikamaru’s still on parental leave for another two weeks. I’m sure you’ll have no problem locating him around the village.” 

As true as that was (Kurama made finding anyone he wanted pretty easy), it did little to dissuade his growing exigency. His chest ached dully in longing. A low, frustrated growl rumbled in his throat. “I’ll drop by to see Iruka-sensei and Houki-chan later,” Naruto supplied curtly and hoped it didn’t sound like an empty promise. He really did want to see them. There was just something else calling to him, had been for months.

Naruto’s entire being focused on one thing and one thing only. His mate and pup. Iruka-sensei would understand.

His feet hit the red-tiled roof before the blond even registered Kakashi calling after him. “Family dinner is still six o’clock on Friday. Don’t be late.”

The hand he raised in response was almost an afterthought. His senses were already reaching out, searching for the very distinctive chakra-pattern he’d long since memorized. 

_ Shikamaru. _

The closer he got to home, the more his instincts screamed for his mate. To find, protect, cherish, love. Sage help him, he’d been so angry when Shika first admitted he was pregnant and kept it from him. Who cared if it compromised the damn mission? That wasn’t important compared to- 

He missed _ everything- _

...Damn this was what Shikamaru meant. 

Shoving down the old anger licking at his insides, Naruto forced himself to concentrate. Getting mad wouldn’t change anything. Shikamaru was right in the end, even if he didn’t like it. They were shinobi. Whether he liked it or not, sacrifices were made for Konoha and that peaceful future they so desperately fought for-

_ There! _

He found Shikamaru. His mate’s crisp yin affinity shone through the busy market populace like a beacon calling him home. A bit of chakra in the soles of his feet and Naruto headed right for the one thing he’d yearned for all this time. Months and months with a constant, raw hunger burrowing into his heart, his soul, his very being.

The first glance he got of his mate after eight months apart was his back. It both eased and intensified the urgency. What a _ weird _sensation. Dressed down in standard shinobi blues, Shikamaru leaned forward slightly as he spoke to one of the vendors. A shopping basket balanced on one arm was already partly filled with groceries. A weird, forest-green fabric swathed the jounin’s waist and crisscrossed over his shoulders. 

With his hair pulled up in that signature ponytail and flak jacket removed, the mate mark on Shikamaru’s neck was clearly visible. Something darkly satisfying coiled in the jinchuuriki's stomach. Shikamaru displayed his mark openly, with seeming ease. Some biological instinct preened deep inside Naruto. 

_ Mate. Mine. _

Naruto pushed his way through the crowd, each step bringing him closer to the person he spent nights upon endless nights aching for. “Shikamaru.” 

The jounin’s shoulders tensed slightly, a light tremble quivering through his entire body. The slight spike in Shikamaru’s scent, before he suppressed it, sang of fear, hope, elation, anxiety, yearning. The basket almost slipped from his arm. Shikamaru turned so quickly, Naruto didn’t have time to suppress the whine that ripped from his throat. 

The green fabric was a baby wrap. 

_ Pup. _

Their son. 

The outline wrapped snugly against Shikamaru’s left side could be only that. Shikamaru’s free hand curled over the little bundle. Tears brimmed in his eyes, mouth opening and closing silently several times. Naruto never knew this incredible genius to not know what to say. His mate seemingly held all the answers. 

When words failed him, Shikamaru simply drew back a corner of the wrap. It took only the briefest view of that tiny face for the entire world to come crashing down around him. Naruto’s whine sharpened needily. The baby was asleep, all thick, dark hair and pale skin with whisker marks on chubby cheeks. A possessive growl rumbled through his chest. They were his. Mate. Pup.

Both of them.

Naruto lunged without thinking and suddenly Shikamaru and their son were in his arms, exactly where they were supposed to be. He held them to that aching chasm in his chest, silently willing their mere presence to fill it. Fisting his hands into the wrap crossed over Shikamaru’s back, Naruto nuzzled their pup, scenting the baby deeply. Soft powder and ozone fill Naruto’s nose, so like his own scent, just softer, newer. Their son startled awake, cooing softly. His own blue eyes blinked up at him, round and innocent. 

Shikamaru pressed as close as he could without crushing their son. Half choked apologies and garbled endearments got lost between sobs. The jounin’s fingers curled into his flak jacket, knuckle-white from the ferocity of his hold. Tears quickly dampened his shoulder, but Naruto didn’t care. He was in no better shape. His eyes remained locked on their pup even as his vision swam.

As gently as possible, almost too frightened he’d hurt this perfect, fragile little being, Naruto traced the whisker marks on his son’s face with one finger. The baby squirmed a bit, lashes fluttering and tiny nose scrunching. Soft gurgles rumbled in the back of their son’s throat, an instinctual call from pup to parent. 

Without thinking, Shikamaru and Naruto both keened soothingly. Their son’s brows furrowed, blue eyes staring up at them both in confusion. He blinked a few times and let out a soft coo before resettled, content once more. Naruto’s fingers trembled as he brushed them over his son’s whiskered cheeks again. Some primal part of his hindbrain preened. His pup acknowledged him as _ Sire _so easily, so innocently. Like he already knew Naruto’s scent and touch. 

But that wasn’t possible. He never...

He’d missed so much. 

“I took some of your linens,” Shikamaru explained softly and tugged the wrap back a bit farther. Their son was swathed in Naruto’s favourite orange towel. “I wanted Shikadai to know your scent.” 

“You took my sheets and stuff?” Fresh tears trickled down the jinchuuriki’s cheeks. He didn’t bother to wipe them away. Warmth spread through him from head to toe. “Y-You named him Shikadai? Really?” Naruto suggested several names in the last correspondence he’d sent shortly before Shikamaru’s due date. He hadn’t honestly thought his mate would choose one of them for their son. He wasn’t _ exactly _the best at naming things. 

“It’s a good, strong name for the Nara Clan’s heir.” Shikamaru turned his face into Naruto’s shoulder. “...I wanted you to feel like you were a part of his birth, even if you couldn’t physically be there with us.” 

His heart throbbed painfully at the unneeded reminder. Naruto forced down the hurt, buried it deep with all the old heartaches from his childhood. _ Shikamaru didn’t do anything wrong, _ Naruto told himself for the hundredth time. _ We’re shinobi, The village comes first. He acted accordingly, I can’t hold that against him. I just can’t. He’s my mate and I- _

“I-” Naruto swallowed hard. Unspoken uncertainties sat in his throat like an invisible weight. There was so much they needed to talk about. Nuzzling his face into Shikamaru’s neck, he gently mouthed the mate mark he’d left on his lover’s nape all those months ago. The jounin instinctively tilted his head back farther, a soft keen catching in his throat. Naruto’s fingers sank into Shikamaru’s thick, dark hair. 

He didn’t want to be angry with Shikamaru any longer. Naruto knew first hand how hanging onto such bitterness ate at a person. He saw it time and time again with the people he helped. What kind of hypocrite was he not to practice what he preached? This was the father of his pup, his lover, his _ mate, _the man who worked tirelessly to make sure his dream came true, who consumed his every waking thought with a longing that almost drove him crazy.

They were so good together, could be so much _ better _ than they already were. That’s all Naruto had to focus on. When he pulled Shikamaru in to kiss him for the first time in over eight months, all the uncertainty, hurt feelings and missed time shattered beneath sheer, desperate longing. Finally, _ finally, _that sizzling urgency ebbed away with the pliant, eager parting of Shikamaru’s lips. Naruto devoured his mate’s mouth, consumed his taste like a parched man at a desert oasis. 

Kissing Shikamaru felt like coming home. 

He was _ finally _home. 

“I love you,” Naruto declared fervently against his lover’s lips. His hold tightened on the jounin, not daring to let him out of his arms after so long apart. The blond felt like he was coming undone at the seams. Shikamaru and Shikadai were all that kept him grounded. “You promised when I got back you’d listen. That's what I needed to tell you all this time. I love you, Shika. You and Shikadai, I love you more than anything.” 

His mate wasn’t a pretty crier. Salty droplets dripped off his chin, left his cheeks puffy and eyes red-rimmed. But when Shikamaru smiled through the tears and declared clearly, “I love you too,” Naruto never saw anything so beautiful. 

An avaricious snarl ripped from his throat before Naruto could stop it. “You’re _ mine. _ My mate, my pup.” His fangs sank into Shikamaru’s mate mark, reclaiming him all over again. The possession further eased the longing burning through his veins and satisfied some darkly primordial instincts lingering just at the edges of his self-control. 

“Yes,” Shuddering, Shikamaru keened and all but melted into the embrace. His head tumbled onto Naruto’s shoulder. “Yours, Alpha. We’re yours...” 

With his mate and son in his arms, the aching hole in Naruto’s chest slowly began to refill. If cracks remained visible on the periphery, well, that wasn’t important. Naruto could deal like he always did. He loved Shikamaru. He loved their son. This was their chance at happiness. 

When Shikamaru gently settled Shikadai in his arm, Naruto's heart swelled all the fuller. "Papa's here now, Shikadai. I'm gonna keep you and your daddy safe and happy from now on." He pressed a kiss to his son's cheek in silent promise. "Papa loves you so much." This -right now- was a new beginning for their little family. 

Naruto couldn't wait to see what the future held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, my lovely readers! We finally made it to the end! Thank you to every who took the time to comment, leave kudos, bookmarked this story or just read it. You all made my day and this story so much fun to write. I'm forever grateful the NaruShika shipping community is so wonderful. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Len Barboza for putting a rush on this adorable art commission so it could go up with the final chapter. You're a sweetheart to work with. <3 
> 
> That being said, as you can see things are not all sunshine and roses at the end here. I have an idea for a sequel tentatively called "One More Time". Is anyone interested in seeing what happens next for Naruto and Shikamaru?


End file.
